A Rose in the Void
by Shevy B
Summary: "Rose! Hold on! HOLD ON!" But it was too late. She slipped from the lever and fell into the void. In that one moment the Doctor made his decision. He let go of his handhold and fell after her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this is my next story I'm working on! I'll try to update once a week! This is just a prologue to the chapters coming next! I'll add the first chapter tomorrow most likely! Enjoy...**

 **Prologue**

"Rose, hold on!" The desperation was oozing through his voice, but he didn't care. Where would he be without his pink and yellow human? She was everything to him. If he lost her...

Rose winced with the effort of holding onto the lever. She gave a little whimper and then a scream as she tried with all her might to hold on to the lever-

"HOLD ON!" The Doctor screamed to her.

Rose looked over to him with fear and sadness in her eyes. The Doctor reached out as if he could grab her from this distance. Rose gave a little scream again.

"ROSE! Hold on! HOLD ON!" He yelled pointlessly trying to reach out for her.

But it was too late. She slipped from the lever and fell into the void.

Rose's hair flew around her as she fell into the darkness of hell, "DOCTOR!" She screamed before the void swallowed her whole.

In that one moment the Doctor made his decision.

He let go of his handhold and fell after her.

 **...**

Pain

The Doctor's vision was swimming. He looked down and where his legs should have been there was merely a bloody mess. And he wasn't cursing, literally a bloody mess.

What happened? He asked himself gathering the last memories he had. Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Rose! Where was she? Was he in the void right now?

And then it dawned on him. The opening to the void had closed right as Rose went through. He let go and slammed into the wall, hence the mutilated legs.

His pink and yellow human was gone, and he couldn't save her.

Or move, for that matter. He needed to get to a hospital soon, or he would end up regenerating.

 **...**

"DOCTOR!" Rose screamed. All she could see was darkness.

"Hello!" A voice called, "I'm right here!"

The TARDIS materialized in front of her and Rose's mouth dropped open, he came for her!

The doors opened up and a man looked out who was definitely NOT the Doctor. He was wearing tweed and a bow tie. As soon as he looked at Rose his mouth dropped open in shock he stuttered for a moment before getting out a sentence.

"Rose?" He asked in astonishment, "How'd you get into the void?"


	2. Chapter One: The Pandorica

**A/N: Since the last chapter was really short, I decided to update again today! Don't expect this recent of updates from me, though. Enjoy...**

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Pandorica**

"It's funny. I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow," he was talking to himself, and he knew it. Amelia was sound asleep. Even if she was awake, once he walked through the crack this reality wouldn't exist.

"Silly me. Silly old Doctor," he chuckled to himself, "When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad, and you won't even remember me!"

Suddenly, in front of him wasn't Amelia but Donna. Donna yelling at him to not take her memories away, but in a flash, she was gone. The Doctor blinked. The thought of the entire universe not being able to remember him... That wasn't true, though. Amy would remember him, "Well, you'll remember me a little. I'll be a story in your head."

A thousand year old Time Lord. Last of his kind, a story in a little girl's head. Well, he could think of worse ways to be remembered...

"But that's okay. We're all stories in the end," he paused before adding, "Just make it a good one, eh? Because it was, you know. It was the best."

Oh, who cares if he was rambling, he needed to have these last words anyway.

"The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back."

That was a lie. He never wanted to take his Sexy Girl back...

"Oh, that box. Amy, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever."

The best blue ever.

"And the times we had, eh?" A lump got caught in his throat, "Would have had," he corrected, "Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Amy Pond, and the days that never came."

The Doctor and Amy Pond, and the Days That Never Came, that could be a book title. Catchy, it was. The Doctor glanced over to the crack that was closing on Amelia's wall.

"The cracks are closing," he stated, "But they can't close properly until I'm on the other side," he said it more to remind himself what had to be done, "I don't belong here anymore."

The Doctor sniffed, fighting the tears, "I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind. I hate repeats."

As a final word he whispered to Amelia, "Live well. Love Rory."

The next words were soft, "Bye, bye, pond..."

He turned and stepped through the crack, three words echoing through his head.

 _Bye, bye, Pond._

 **...**

"Rose," he cried horsely. Who cared if he regenerated. He could feel the energy swirling around him, "ROSE!" he yelled again. He glanced down at the mess that was once his legs. Maybe, three minutes until the loss of blood caused him to regenerate.

The only thing ricocheting off of every wall in his brain was that he needed to get Rose. Rose needed to get out of the void... He needed to find Rose.

His vision went blurry and he could vaguely see an outline of a body enter, "Rose?"

"Hello?" the voice sounded familiar, "What happened-" The voice cut off and the Doctor heard the beep of some sort of communication device, "We need medical, stat!" Another beep, "Hey, what's your name?" the man had bent down over the Doctor and was tying some sort of fabric around his legs to stop the bleeding.

"The Doctor," he said horsely fighting to stay conscience.

Another beep from the man, "I've stopped the bleeding for now, just trying to keep him conscience," another beep, "The Doctor, huh? I met him, and you aren't him, sadly."

"I am," the Doctor said blinking to try and focus on the man above him, "I, you... Do you know me?"

"I know the Doctor, not you," the man said, "Unless there are two of you."

"I," he gasped for breath, "Regenerate, and get a new... Body..."

He could feel the regeneration energy swilling around him. He couldn't hold it off much longer, "Get back," he muttered through clenched teeth.

"No way!" the man said, "You're hurt."

A little regeneration energy seeped through and the Doctor saw the man clearly.

"Jack! It's you!" the Doctor exclaimed looking at the Captain that was supposedly dead, "Listen! No time to explain! You need to get back!"

Jack turned away from him and spoke into his communicator that the Doctor could now see was in his watch, "The pain is getting to him. He's started hallucinating I'm gonna give him painkillers. We need medical."

Jack pulled out a syringe from somewhere in his belt, "This won't hurt-"

"Jack! I can't have human painkillers-"

But the Doctor slumped on the ground as Jack pulled out the needle from his arm. Medical arrived almost immediately.

"Stabilize him!" Jack ordered, "Get him the best medical care possible. As soon as he's stable, lock him up. He might have something to do with all the metal robots and Daleks that were flying around!"

 **...**

"Who are you?" Rose demanded, "What have you done to the Doctor?!"

"Rose!" the man with the bowtie exclaimed, "You're here!" He jumped out of the TARDIS and hugged Rose.

Rose wriggled out of his grip, "What the hell is going on!?" She screamed.

"You're in the void, but so am I!" Bowtie man exclaimed.

"Who are you?!"

Bowtie man smiled, "I'm the Doctor!" he said, "I just regenerated again!"

"What?" Rose questioned.

"Let's get on the TARDIS, then you and I can explain how we got here," Bowtie Doctor said. He grabbed Rose's hand and said, "Run!"

That one word was all the confirmation that Rose needed that the man in front of her was the Doctor. She gripped his hand back and allowed him to pull her into the TARDIS and out of the blackness of the void.

 **A/N: Has anyone figured out how the Doctor got back into the void?**

 **Reviews make me happier than brownies.**


	3. Chapter Two: Void Drama

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I've got the next few chapters written out, and I'll be posting the next one on Easter Sunday (along with a Easter Fic Special! 11/River)**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **Void Drama**

The blackness that was through the crack stunned the Doctor. It was like a black sack had wrapped around him and was holding him hostage, squeezing the life out of him until he could only see blackness. It pressed in on him like a suffocating gag, causing him to choke and sputter.

How long he merely floated around in the nothing with darkness pressing in on him from every side and angle, he didn't know. For once his superior Time Lord sense of time had been dismantled and left in shreds. It could've been days or merely seconds that the blackness surrounded him.

"HELLO!" He cried desperately, "ANYONE?"

No one responded.

Silently the Doctor wished for someone to come, or to simply be in his TARDIS again. Already the psychic link he held with his beloved time machine was beginning to fade, leaving a dull nothingness present in the Doctor's head.

 _Vworp! Woooorp! Vwooooooorp!_

The wheezing sound of the TARDIS filled the Doctor's ears. The Doctor stumbled forwards against the blankness to grab the TARDIS and pushed the doors open. He slammed the doors behind him and sagged against the railing.

The TARDIS hummed in greeting.

"How'd you get here?" The Doctor asked, "Oh, of course. The cracks couldn't close until you were on the other side too, eh?" He chuckled to himself, "Well, my sexy girl, we're stuck here in the middle of nowhere. I don't know where we are. Seems to be only blackness out there. Nothing for miles..."

He wandered over to the console and pressed a few buttons. Glancing at the results, the Doctor faltered for a minute, "That can't be right... Void stuff. Huh."

He ran a few more scans of the exterior, "It is right!" He exclaimed, "We're in the void!"

The TARDIS hummed as if saying, 'You just figured that out now?'

"The cracks let me out into the void!" He said, "Mind you, we might have to deal with the Daleks and Cyberman I banished here. But that lot can't get into the TARDIS..."

He trailed off and ran a few scans looking for some form of life (other than Cybermen and Daleks) and a great big one popped up onto the screen.

"One life form apart from us in here, eh?" He said, "Well, let's go see who it is then! Geronimo!"

The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS dematerialized to go to another part of the void.

 **...**

The Doctor opened his eyes slowly. White lights shined into his eyes. A wave of pain swept through him. He shut his eyes roughly and took a sharp intake of breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes again. The light was still harshly bright, but not unbearable this time.

The Doctor took in his surroundings. It was a blatantly white room with one wall made of one way glass. The Doctor took in his appearance quickly. He looked a mess. His pinstripe suit was in shreds, his legs were in casts, and someone had taken away his converse. Seriously, who did that? He liked his lucky converse...

Shaking himself out of his daydream, the Doctor continued looking at the room. He was in a medical bed that seemed to be the only piece of furniture other than a machine that was monitoring his double heart beats.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeep_ , the machine sounded echoing around the room.

A door in the far end of the room creaked open and Jack walked in, "Hello, Doc."

"Finally believe it's me then?" The Doctor asked.

Jack smiled, "Not many people have two hearts and a sonic screwdriver," he chuckled, "But to be honest, the banana in your coat pocket gave it away."

"Nothing wrong with bananas!" The Doctor said, "Bananas are good!"

Jack smiled, but the light did not reach his eyes. He stepped further into the room and let the door slam shut behind him, "So, one hell of a plastic surgeon you've got?"

"Regeneration," the Doctor said, "it's a way of cheating death. Change every cell in your entire body in exchange for not dying."

"Must hurt," Jack commented.

"It does."

"What happened today?" Jack asked shortly, "One second everything is fine and dandy, and then the ghosts turn out to be metal robots! Not to mention the Daleks started shooting everyone in sight. I don't think you started this, Doc. But you were found at the scene of where everything started. People are furious and looking for someone to blame. You better have one hell of an alibi, or you're in trouble."

"I was the one who stopped the Daleks and Cybermen!" The Doctor exclaimed, "I would never ever cause any of this to happen! I would never even want any of this to happen!"

"I know _that_ ," Jack said, "But you've got some explaining to do if you ever want to get out of this place."

"Where am I exactly?" The Doctor asked exasperatedly.

"Torchwood interrogation and torture facility," Jack said grimly, "Welcome to hell, Doc."

 **...**

Rose looked around the TARDIS. It was different. Very different. The coral struts were gone and the old console was replaced with a newer, shiner, one.

"You've redecorated," Rose commented, "I think I like the coral better." She gave him a cheeky grin which the Doctor returned without hesitating.

"Thought it was time for a change," he said, "New new new Doctor and all that."

Rose grinned, "Miss me?"

"More than anything!" He exclaimed.

They both beamed at each other for a moment before the Doctor scooped Rose up into a tight embrace. Rose briefly wondered how long it had been for him. The way he was hugging her, like it had been lifetimes since he had seen her...

Rose tried to wriggle out of the Doctor's grasp, but he was having none of that. Instead the Doctor held tighter.

"How'd you find me?" Rose asked into the Doctor's shoulder.

"Long story short, the TARDIS exploded leaving a bunch of cracks in time. To reboot the universe I piloted the Pandorica, which is basically a glorified version of Pandora's box, into the explosion. It caused the universe to reboot and the cracks to close, but I had to be on the other side. The cracks let me out here in the void," the Doctor said giving Rose a squeeze before releasing her.

"Sounds like one hell of an adventure," Rose said, "just glad you found me! It's creepy out there..."

"How'd you get into the void?" The Doctor asked Rose.

"You don't remember?" Rose asked, "I thought you were a future version, you should remember it."

"Remember what?"

"Canary Wharf. Army of Ghosts?" Rose asked.

"Course I remember that," The Doctor said with a shiver, "That was the worst day of my life."

"Well, I fell into the void," Rose said, "Don't you remember?"

"No you didn't!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Pete saved you!"

Both looked at each other, confused, before Rose said.

"Doctor," Rose said, "I fell. Dad wasn't there to save me."

 **A/N: And the mystery deepens...**

 **Thanks to LittleMissTardisOfGallifrey for reviewing (I'm glad you like this fan-fic! Bad Wolf will be playing a part in later chapters)**


	4. Chapter Three: Not My Rose

**A/N: Hello and Happy Easter! Here's the next chapter for ya! It's a short, almost filler chapter, but it was fun to write all the same. There will be a little 11/Rose in the future of this story, but the main ship is 10/Rose. Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Three:**

 **Not My Rose**

"Welcome to hell?" The Doctor sputtered, "You can't be serious, Jack! You work for a torture facility?"

Jack grimaced, "I work for Torchwood. This torture facility is one of their branches."

"You work for Torchwood?!" The Doctor exclaimed, "They're the ones responsible for the millions of deaths you're blaming me for! How could you possibly defend Torchwood! They have a torture facility, that shows you what they are like!"

"Yes, Doc," Jack said, "I've never liked torture, but sometimes it is necessary. When the lives of countless billions are on the line, Torchwood will go to any means to protect them."

The Doctor sputtered, "You think I'm a threat to billions!"

Jack shrugged, "Some people do."

"Jack this is insane, stop this now!"

"Doc, no need to shout. Just tell us what happened and you won't get torchured," Jack soothed, "Mind you, this facility has only been used as a torture unit twice. Mostly we just interrigate people. We only torture when someone is holding back information we need."

The Doctor remained silent and stared at Jack willing him to let him go.

"Y'know," Jack said, "The Oncoming Storm Look won't work on me."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but when Jack merely laughed the Doctor threw his hands in the air, "Alright! Fine! Okay! You win! I'll talk!"

Jack gave him a thumbs up, "Fire at will, Doc!"

The Doctor took a deep breath before launching into his narrative, "Weeeell, it started with Rose and I... Wait, no! I guess I need to tell you about parallel dimension first. Weeeell, from my point of view it started with Rose and I going to visit Jackie, but this wouldn't make any sense to you if I started there-"

"Is there a point to this?" Jack asked.

"Sorry, should I start over?"

Jack sighed, for the Doctor to explain something in a linear, makes-sense order, it would take a while, "Yeah, I think for the sake of us dumb-apes, you should start over."

DW?

"What do you mean Pete never saved you?" The Doctor asked, "Of course Pete saved you! I remember it!"

"Doctor, Pete never saved me. How would he even know when to come to catch me? That seems almost too good to be true."

"B-b-but!" The Doctor spluttered, "We are talking about the same thing, right? This has happened to me before. It ended with a major mix-up with me being drowned by a bunch of angry woman who look like trolls. Luckily I managed to escape."

"Really, trolls?" Rose teased giving him her tongue-out-of-teeth-smile.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" He asked straightening his bow-tie indignantly.

"Justs seems a little... Sketchy," Rose teased.

"Sketchy?" The Doctor asked.

"Trolls? As in fairy tales? Yeah, sketchy."

"You've met Werewolves, aliens that are allergic to vinegar, a-a-and purple ghosts, and you think _trolls_ don't exist?"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Rose grinned, "But we're getting off track. How can two people remember two different versions of the same event?"

"Ummm," the Doctor bounced around the console, "Paradox? No, not getting any readings... Sub-dimensional alternation resulting in close lined radiation? Unlikely..."

Rose zoned out as the Doctor's techno ramble begin to become monochromatic and dull.

"Oi! Are you listening over there?" The Doctor asked knocking on the side of Rose's head experimentally.

"Nope!"

"What's the point in having you if you're not going to stand around being impressed?" The Doctor huffed.

"Is that all you have companions for?" Rose asked playfully.

"Yes," The Doctor sniffed, "It's your full time job."

"So that's what you do, go around kidnapping people to heighten your ego?"

"If I remember correctly _you're_ the one who promised me that you would stay forever," the Doctor teased.

"If I remember properly, than you had to ask me _twice_ before I came along," Rose argued back playfully.

"I've missed you," The Doctor blurted out unexpectedly. He covered his mouth as if he had blurted out the worst possible thing to say.

"Good," Rose said, "Cos I'd be mad if you didn't miss me at all. Infact, I would be disappointed in anything less than crushed after I fell into the void."

"But you _didn't_ fall into the void," The Doctor argued.

"Hmmm," Rose contemplated, "Could your memories simply be altered?"

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, "Could your's?"

"Course not!" Rose exclaimed, "I assume this whole, two recollections of the same event could be some Timey Wimey thing. Like the TARDIS getting into your head, or some sort've paradox..." She trailed off when the Doctor started pacing around the console room.

"There's something I'm missing," the Doctor muttered fiddling with his bowtie, "Something obvious... Something staring me right in the face..." Suddenly the Doctor's face lit up, "Wait! You said Timey Wimey! Where did you hear that?!"

"I dunno," Rose shrugged, "You say it all the time to explain TARDIS-time-thingies I don't understand."

"No," The Doctor said, "I never said Timey Wimey around you. The first time I ever said it was in 1969 with Martha!"

"Who's Martha?" Rose asked.

"So now two things about us aren't matching our memories... Oh! Of course!" The Doctor smiled then turned to Rose to ask, "Where are we right now?"

"The TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No, what's outside the TARDIS?"

"Um, nothing. Just the void."

"YES!" The Doctor exclaimed, "The void, the space between two universes, two parallel dimensions." He spit out the last word like it was poison, "So do you know what that means?"

"Erm, no," Rose said completely lost as to what the Doctor was getting at.

"It means, Rose Tyler... You're not _my_ Rose Tyler."

 **A/N: Does anyone know what he means by 'not my Rose?' Tell me in the reviews! Or not. Just review. It always makes me happy!**

 **Also, thanks to all my Favoriters and Followers! You have really made my day!**


	5. Chapter Four: Wedding Invitation

**A/N: So here's the next chapter... I really don't like this one as much as the other chapters in this story, but hey, at least it's an update! Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Wedding Invitation**

The Doctor looked around the white room, so devoid of decoration it was like a suffocating blanket. It had been three hours, eighteen minutes, and 29 seconds since Jack had left to "Go see if I can get you outta here, Doc!"

In the meantime, he had left the Doctor in this blank white room, with dozens of Torchwood goonies staring at him through the one way glass. Weeell, he couldn't actually see them, but it was really a given.

In his spare time the Doctor comprised a mental list: How to Get Rose Out of the Void. Because he was. He would get her out of the void. If he didn't... No, he was going to get her out.

 _How to Get Rose Out of the Void:_

 _-Try and find a rip left over in the universe and quickly reach into the void and pull Rose out. (Probably won't work)_

 _-Find a future version of yourself and get the combined power of the TARDIS's to open the void and pull Rose out. (Will cause the universe to implode)_

 _-Find a way to teleport Rose into the TARDIS. (There isn't a way)_

 _-Figure out something really clever..._

The Doctor went over the list a thousand times in his head. No option was available other than those, and none would work. For the first time since Rose had fallen into the void, The Doctor felt truly lost.

The Doctor reached up to touch his cheek, it was wet. Tears slipped uncensored from his eyes, and the more he tried to stop them from falling, the faster they fell.

He never cried. He didn't even cry after he blew up Gallifrey, he just took a deep breath and continued running. Where he was running to, he didn't know... Just away.

And then he found Rose. A beautiful, pink and yellow human. He was such a broken man, but Rose helped him put the pieces back together.

The Doctor took a deep shaky breath and tried to steady himself. He was okay. He would find a way to get Rose out.

But how would he do that with two broken legs and no way to get out of a torture facility?

Right as the tears were about to fall again, the door to his cell/chamber/interrogation room was opened and Jack stepped back in. He was followed by three men pushing the TARDIS, which was on a moving platform.

Once the TARDIS was fully in the room, the men left, leaving The Doctor with Jack.

"There you are!" The Doctor greeted trying to sound cheerful, "I was starting to get lonely."

Jack didn't smile, he simply looked at the Doctor with cold determination, "Doc, I'm gonna have to ask you to open the door to the TARDIS."

"Why?" The Doctor asked.

"If it's alien, it's ours," Jack responded, "And we can't get into your machine," when The Doctor didn't respond, Jack continued, "We found a key in your jacket, but it kept heating up when we tried to touch it. It burned through the thickest, heat-resistant gloves we could find."

"Self defence," the Doctor said, "The TARDIS is alive. You can't just threaten to take her apart and think you can get away with it."

Jack didn't respond, just kept continuing, "So we want you to open it."

"And why would I do that?" The Doctor asked in his best oncoming storm voice, "She and I are the last from Gallifrey, do you think I'll just let you dismantle her?"

Jack snorted, "You don't really have a choice, Doc."

"There's always a choice," The Doctor said firmly, "Always."

"Doc, you gotta trust me," Jack said, "Torchwood won't hurt your TARDIS. We just want to study alien technology for the protection of the earth."

"And I can trust Torchwood?" The Doctor gave a bitter laugh, "Torchwood, that murdered millions?"

"That was unintentional," Jack put in.

"Torchwood who made me loose Rose?" The Doctor spat, "How could you still stand by Torchwood? Look around you, Jack. The world is in danger, and not from alien threats, by your own people!"

"If you can't trust Torchwood, trust me," Jack said, "I would never hurt you, Doc. And trust me, we are going to get Rose back from whatever hell she's in right now."

The Doctor took a deep breath, "I don't think I can trust you, Jack. I don't even think I know who you are anymore. The Jack I knew before the Game Station would never stay with Torchwood after what they made happen."

"The Doctor I knew before the Game Station had big ears and a leather jacket," Jack said, "We all change, Doc. Sometimes it's for the better, and sometimes it's for the worse. But one things for sure, I'm on your side. Not Torchwood's."

Jack walked behind the TARDIS and pushed a wheelchair out from behind, "So will you open the TARDIS?"

The Doctor looked at the wheelchair warily. A silver TARDIS key was sitting on the cushion.

"Why would I do this?" The Doctor asked, "What do I get in return?"

"Torchwood will help you find Rose," Jack said, "We'll back you on this. For once, you won't do all your techno geek stuff solo."

The Doctor stared at the key on the wheelchair for a second before saying, "Alright then. But I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this to get Rose back."

Jack wheeled the wheelchair over to The Doctor's bedside. Jack carefully unhooked him from the various machines monitoring his heartbeats.

Jack wheeled The Doctor to the front of the TARDIS. The Doctor was so close he could hear the familiar humming.

The Doctor hesitantly put the key in a twisted. He heard the lock click.

It happened fast. As soon as The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS, Jack pushed the doors open and shoved The Doctor, wheelchair and all, into the bigger-on-the-inside interior. Torchwood employees were flooding into the interrogation chamber, but Jack managed to shut the door and lock them out.

"Let's get outta here Doc!" Jack exclaimed when the Torchwood employees began banging on the door.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed, "What's going on?!"

"Torchwood doesn't want to find Rose, Doc," Jack said, "They want to take apart this TARDIS piece by piece! I couldn't tell you in there because they were listening!" Jack took a deep breath, "Just get us outta here!"

"Don't worry The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried," The Doctor said, "It can wait a minute."

"Doc, they've got all sorts of alien tech!" Jack exclaimed, "We can do this friendly reunion later!"

"I'll be the judge of that," The Doctor said, "How can I trust you? The last time I saw you was in the year 200100!"

"Vortex manipulator!" Jack exclaimed. He pushed the Doctor over to the console, "Now fly us away!"

The Doctor looked at the panic on Jack's face, and knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of him with Torchwood goonies banging at the door.

With a pull of a lever, and a push of a button, they were thrown into the vortex.

 **...**

"What do you mean I'm not your Rose?" Rose demanded the eleventh Doctor, "Of course I'm Rose, who else would I be?"

"I-I-I," The Doctor stuttered, "You are Rose, but from a parallel dimension. I... Well... You're not, _my_ Rose."

"Ooooh," Rose sucked in a deep breath, "That would explain why we have two different recollections of the 'falling into the void' event."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed. Both fell into a companionable silence as they thought over what that meant.

"Y'know what?" Rose said suddenly, "I don't care. You're the Doctor, from a parallel dimension I know, but all the Doctors are my Doctors," Rose forcefully pulled The Doctor into a hug and said, "I don't care, you will alway be my Doctor."

"Oh, Rose," The Doctor muttered into her shoulder, "I've missed you..."

"How long has it been for you?" Rose asked.

"Four years, eight months, twenty-two days, thirteen hours, and fifty four seconds," The Doctor said automatically. When Rose giggled he sniffed and hastily added, "Not that I've been counting or anything."

That made Rose laugh harder into his shoulder. When they both pulled away from the hug (Rose still giggling) and The Doctor slowly leaned in.

Rose stopped giggling as her heart picked up its pace. He was finally going to kiss her.

She leaned up and he leaned down, and for the briefest moment, the slightest nanosecond, their lips touched.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Rose and The Doctor jumped apart at the sound of the alarm. Lights began flashing at the console and the TARDIS was making a weird sound.

The Doctor raced over to the console and looked at the screen.

Rose silently cursed the TARDIS for her poor timing.

The Doctor turned to face Rose after looking at the screen for a few moments and failing to turn of the blaring alarm, "I've got to get changed out of these clothes," he said.

"Why?" Rose asked utterly confused.

"Because I just got a wedding invitation," The Doctor grinned like a toddler on a sugar high, "GERONIMO!" He screamed as he slammed down a lever and sent himself and Rose flying out of the void.

 **A/N: So there you have it! I think you can guess what's going to happen next!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers Ravenclawgirl11 (Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this story!) and my Guest reviewer, Lyra (You were right! Great minds think alike :p)**

 **Any comments, complaints, concerns, critiques, or compliments? Tell me in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter Five: Crash Landing

**A/N writen on 4/10/2016: **Beguining of updated new important A/N****

 **So to my followers, I've updated this chapter, but the only difference is the title of this chapter was 'Paralells and Plans' but I didn't like that title. Also it said 'Chapter Six' Which is incorrect. This may be the sixth instalment, but the first instalment was a prolouge and not a chapter. I don't know how that slipped past my editing (which I like to think I do decently well) but it did! Anyways, this update does not effect the Chapter itself in any way! If you are following this story and got an alert, sorry that I spammed your inbox!**

 ****End of updated new important A/N****

 **A/N writen on 4/8/2016: *IMPORTANT* Although it may seem in this chapter that I'm going to start a season six rewrite, that is not what I'm doing. The only episode I'm rewriting is The Big Bang and The Runaway Bride.**

 ***End of important A/N***

 **Ok, so this is the next chapter. Yep, that's about all to say! Most of the dialogue was taken from The Big Bang! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Five:**

 **Crash Landing**

"Where are we?" Jack asked once the Time Rotor stopped pumping up and down.

"Deep space," The Doctor said, "Right by the Medusa Cascade."

"Don't care," Jack said, "S'long as Torchwood is far away."

"Why did you start working for them anyway?" The Doctor asked.

Jack shrugged, "I needed to find you. You just abandoned me on Satellite Five... Torchwood was a guild devoted to finding aliens. I thought it was my best shot."

"And then you found out that they were evil," The Doctor spat.

"Not evil, just misleaded," Jack said, "And, Doc, there's something I've gotta tell you..."

"It can wait," The Doctor said, "But right now we need to focus on finding Rose."

"Doc, I really think you should listen-" Jack said before the Doctor cut him off.

"What I really need is something to send into the void, like a probe," The Doctor said, "I can probably find a crack in the universe big enough to send something through. Problem is, Anything I send through won't be able to make it through the extreme heat... Even the TARDIS would melt."

"Well Doc, I'm your man," Jack said grimly.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"Ever since Satellite Five," Jack said, "I've been immortal. I bet I could fit through a crack and not burn up. That's why I joined Torchwood in the first place, I needed to find you. I'm supposed to have died on ten different occasions now."

 **...**

"A wedding invite?!" Rose exclaimed.

"I've got to get changed!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Changed?" Rose asked grabbing on the the coral strut to keep her balance as she was thrown around, "What are you talking about?!"

"Hold this lever down and whatever you do don't let go!" The Doctor yelled. He left Rose in the console room and ran in the direction of the wardrobe.

"DOCTOR!" Rose yelled as a particularly nasty rumble sent her flying across the console room.

Rose got up and ran towards the lever she was supposed to be holding down. She grabbed onto the console and tried not to let go, "DOCTOR!" Rose screamed again.

"I'm back!" The Doctor exclaimed reemerging into the console room wearing a tux, "GERONIMO!" He yelled pushing a button.

Rose screamed as she was thrown to the floor by the force of their landing.

 **...**

"Ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen, the father of the bride, Augustus Pond!" There was polite clapping as Augustus got up and said, "Sorry, everyone! I'll be another two minutes. I'm just reviewing certain aspects."

There was general laughing from the crowd as they shook their heads and went back to their conversations.

"Your father, Amelia, will be the absolute death of me," Tabetha said to Amy shaking her head, "Unless, of course, I strike pre-emptively.

Amy was uninterested, however. Something was missing from this celebration... Something important...

A flash of blonde curls caught Amy's eyes. She stood up to try and get a better look.

"Amy? You okay?" Rory, Amy's new husband asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Amy said sitting down.

"Right. Um, you're crying," Rory said awkwardly.

"So I am," Amy mumbled to herself, "Why am I doing that?"

"Because you're happy, probably," Rory said trying to let nothing spoil this day, "Happy Mrs. Rory. Happy, happy, happy!" Rory winced inwardly once he said that. Oh, how daft he sounded! Amy might already be thinking of filing a divorce...

"No, I'm sad," Amy whispered, "I'm really, really sad."

"Great," Rory said a cheerfully as he could muster. Yup, she was definitely thinking of a divorce.

"Why am I sad?" Amy asked herself. She glanced down and saw a blue journal. Something clicked in her head "What's that?"

"Oh, um, someone left it for you," Rory stuttered, "A woman."

"But what is it?" Amy asked picking the blue book up. She knew this book. She _knew_ she knew this book.

"It's a book," Rory replied unhelpfully.

"It's blank," Amy said flipping through the pages. Why was it blank? That didn't make sense...

"It's a present," Rory said beginning to get worried about his new wife. She was acting strangely.

"But why?" Amy asked.

"Well, you know the old saying," Rory said. When Amy showed no sign of recognition he continued, "The old wedding thing. Huh? Amy, what? Hey."

Just as Rory was about to ask what was wrong, Augustus stood up, "Ready now. Sorry about that! Last minute adjustments to certain aspects," Augustus cleared his throat, "Now then, it hardly seems a year since..."

Amy glanced around the room. A young man was wearing a bowtie. A bowtie? Why did that catch her eyes? And that old bloke over in the corner! Were those braces? What was wrong with her?

"...At the age of six and announced that the new head teacher wasn't real because she looked like a cartoon!"

Everything clicked in Amy's head. She jumped up and yelled, "Shut up, Dad!"

"Amy?" Rory asked agast.

"Amelia?" Augustus inquired.

"Sorry, but shut up, please," Amy racked her brain for the right thing to say, "There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important."

Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked

"Sorry. Sorry, everyone," Amy apologise, "But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend."

"Oh no, not this again," Tabetha muttered.

"The raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary, he was real!" Amy exclaimed

"The psychiatrists we sent her to..." Tabetha muttered.

"I remember you! I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home, too. Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!" Amy yelled. For a moment she looked daft standing up yelling to thin air. Then suddenly, the glasses started rattling and Amy's face broke into a smile.

"I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story the brand new, ancient blue box."

The balloons began to fly around like they were charged with static electricity.

"Oh, clever. Very clever."

"Amy, what is it?" Rory asked fearing an earthquake.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed. Something blue."

The wheezing groaning noise of the TARDIS filled the air. Slowly, a blue box began to materialize leaving its audience amazed.

"It's the Doctor!" Rory exclaimed, "How did we forget the Doctor? I was plastic. He was the stripper at my stag. Erm, Long story."

Amy hopped over the table and walked over to the TARDIS. She knocked and said, "Okay, Doctor, did I surprise you this time?"

The Doctor swung open the TARDIS doors. He was changed out of his normal tweed suit and was instead in a tux, "Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing," He turned to the audience, "Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway!"

"You absolutely, definitely may kiss the bride," Amy whispered to the Doctor seductively.

"Amelia, from now on I shall be leaving the kissing duties to the brand new Mister Pond!" The Doctor said putting a finger on Amy's lips.

"No, I'm not Mister Pond. That's not how it works."

"Yeah, it is."

"Yeah, it is," Rory agreed.

"Right then, everyone! I'll move my box. You're going to need the space. I only came for the dancing," then the Doctor got into the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" Rose asked from her spot on the jumpseat.

"Earth, 2010! June twenty-sixth to be exact!" The Doctor said, "You might want to go to the wardrobe and put on something nice!"

Rose raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, not that what you're wearing isn't nice! But, it's a wedding and..." The Doctor trailed off.

"It's fine Doctor," Rose said, "I don't normally go to weddings in jeans and a tee."

"Great! Brilliant!" The Doctor said. He pulled a lever and the Time Rotor started pumping up and down, "Just parking outside Amy's house," He said at Rose's confused look, "We're parked in the middle of the dance floor right now."

"Do you still got the moves in this new body?" Rose teased giving him her signature tongue out of teeth smile.

"Of course I still have the moves, Rose Tyler," The Doctor said, "How dare you suggest otherwise?"

"Is that an offer to dance?" Rose flirted.

"Oh-oh-only if you want to," The Doctor stuttered.

Rose smiled, "I'm gonna go get changed. Be back in a mo'!"

Rose grinned to herself as she walked to the wardrobe. She just scored a slow dance with the Doctor! And maybe they could add to the brush of the lips that occurred before the alarms went off and they were pulled to the wedding.

No one was around to notice the gold glow Rose's eyes took on as she contemplated the best way to kiss the Doctor.

 **A/N: Thanks to my reviewers JuLLiiA (I plan to continue this story! Thanks for the review!), TercesTardis (There are many different parallel dimension, and I like to think that the one I created consists of Gallifrey and The Doctor! Thanks for the review!), Luminores (I just made up a random number that seemed to fit the space! Take it whichever way you like! Thanks for the review!)**

 **As always, reviews are appreciated! Drop one on the way out if you have the time :D**


	7. Chapter Six: Gate Crashers

**A/N: Helloooooo everyone! So this author's note has nothing important in it and is just me rambling, so if you skip it I won't be offended in the slightest! I spent all of this morning at a swim meet (for the record, early morning swim meets are awful. I had to get up at 5:30 am, and that's not the earliest time I've had to wake up. Not to mention that sometimes you've got to get to swim meets insanely early and then come back late at night for finals and get next to no sleep! This meet wasn't a big meet, so there were no finals [thank God, cuz if they had finals I would have had to gone since I actually placed at this meet!]) Anyways, swim meets are long and boring, but a bunch of my friends were there to keep me entertained, UNTIL the backstroke races started, which I never swim, and I was bored and lonely, and hence this chapter was born. I was writing it on my iPad, which I have a keyboard that connects over bluetooth, and someone splashed me, and the iPad, and the 'e' key on my keyboard stopped working! I mean seriously! One key to stop working and it had to be one that I use the most! So by the time I get home from this meet it's noon and I think to myself 'Yay! A keyboard that actually works!' But my computer's keyboard's 'h' key is sticking! So now everytime I type an 'h' it makes three of them or none at all! So, long story short, this chapter was a pain in the butt to write, so you better enjoy it! :D**

 **Oh, and on a totally unrelated note that has nothing to do with this story, I'M GOING TO MEET PETER CAPALDI AND JENNA COLEMAN! *Dances around doing happy dance* Well, maybe not meet them as in half hour long conversation where we talk about life, but I'm going to get both their autographs and pictures taken with both of them in June! I'm literally counting down the days!**

 **Geez, it feels good to get that off my plate! Thanks for listening to this ramble! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Gate Crashers**

"You should be dead ten times over?" The Doctor asked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Earth 1892," Jack said, "Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin..." Jack trailed off. "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die."

"But that's impossible," The Doctor said, "Completely impossible. You should have died on Satellite Five!"

"Yeah, my first death," Jack said smiling in reminiscent.

"Wait, this started on Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked.

"Yep," Jack said, "The first time was strange though... Instead of just waking up right afterwards, a good amount of time had passed. There was singing in my head... And this golden light..."

" _I bring life_ ," The Doctor quoted under his breath, "Always wondered what that meant."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"When I sent Rose back home she was so determined to get back to save me that she looked into the heart of the TARDIS. She blew up the Dalek ships just by thinking it. All of time and space in her mind... She must have brought you back to life, for good."

"How'd Rose survive that?" Jack asked. "If Time Lords sometimes went insane by looking into the Untempered Schism, surely Rose would've burned up like a crisp."

"I..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Yeah?" Jack probed.

"Imayhavekissedthevortexoutofher," The Doctor rushed.

"You kissed the vortex out of her?" Jack confirmed, "I never thought big ears would have it in him!"

"First of all, I am him," The Doctor said, "Second of all, she doesn't remember any of it."

"So you pretended like it never happened because you didn't want to have to face your feelings?" Jack asked knowingly.

"I... No," The Doctor trailed off, "Just let her forget. She wouldn't want someone like me as a boyfriend anyway."

"Oh," Jack said, "you really are clueless."

"What?"

"Rose loves you, Doc," Jack said slapping the Doctor on the shoulder and wheeling his wheelchair around so that they were face to face.

"Really?" The Doctor asked trying to sound nonchalant.

Jack chuckled, "You don't see it, do you?"

"I..." The Doctor didn't know how to respond so he simply changed the subject, "Nanogenes!" He exclaimed, "That's what I need!"

"Nanogenes?" Jack asked, "Like those things that caused the empty children at World War Two?" He had never been too fond of using them ever since that event.

"Yes," The Doctor said, "I've got some stored away in the TARDIS that originate on Gallifrey. It'll be safe to use them. Fix up my legs, then we can send you into the void to find Rose!"

Jack sighed. The Doctor clearly did not want to talk about his feelings for Rose, "Sounds like a plan."

 **...**

Rose emerged from the closet wearing a golden dress. The Doctor was rendered speechless for a moment as he grazed his eyes down the curve-hugging dress that had a low enough neckline to be teasing but modest, and a skirt that fell just above her knees.

"I'm ready," Rose said.

"I, uh," The Doctor stuttered, "You look good! Um, not that you don't look good on a normal day! I just think you look exceedingly good in that particular getup."

"Not very good with words, this body," Rose teased.

"Uh, what'd you say?" The Doctor asked being temporarily distracted by the dress.

"Oh nevermind," Rose said, "Let's just go to this wedding, yeah?"

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed faintly.

 **...**

"Where do you think he went?" Amy asked Rory over the roar of the music.

"Um, to park the TARDIS?" Rory tried to answer wincing when it came out as a question, "That's what he said, at least."

"Boo!" The Doctor screamed into Amy's ear. Amy whipped around in surprise and laughed when she saw it was The Doctor.

"There you are!" Amy said, "I was starting to get worried!" She engulfed him in a hug and giggled into his shoulder.

"Amelia Pond," The Doctor said, "You never seize to amaze me!" The Doctor released Amy and moved on to clap Rory on the back, "And Rory the Roman! You just forgot about me! Disappointing..."

A blonde girl wearing a sparkling golden dress cleared her throat loudly, "Oh! And this is Rose Tyler! I hope you don't mind us gate-crashing!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you," Rose said shaking hands with Amy and Rory.

"I'm sorry," Amy said, "This might seem a bit weird, but how exactly do you know the Doctor?"

"You didn't mention me?" Rose asked the Doctor voice icy.

"Erm... It never popped up?"

"I used to travel with him," Rose said, "Until I got... Um, lost. He found me though, after he went through the cracks in time."

"Yep!" The Doctor agreed.

"Oh..." Rory trailed off, "Ok."

There was an awkward silence for a moment until the Doctor exclaimed, "C'mon! Let's dance!"

He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Amy and Rory gave each other confused glances before shrugging and following the odd couple out onto the dance floor.

Amy didn't consider herself all that great of a dancer. The best she could manage was a big of head-bopping to the beat and some twirling. Rory was a bit of an awkward dancer who stayed towards the edge of the dance floor trying to imitate what other people were doing. In this case, Rory was trying to imitate Rose, who seemed to be one of the best dancers on the dance floor.

On the other hand, the Doctor was a crazy dancer.

"You're terrible!" Amy yelled over the music to the Doctor, "It's embarrassing!"

"That's it! That's good," The Doctor called to no one, "Keep it loose!" He threw his hands up in the air and waved them around. All the children running around on the dance floor copied him and giggled.

Rose watched from the sidelines giggling hysterically.

"I thought you said you had the moves!" Rose called to the Doctor.

"These are moves!" The Doctor defended now doing some hybrid version of a grape vine with irregular clapping.

"Bad moves!" Rose exclaimed.

"Jazz hands!" The Doctor yelled shaking his hands violently.

"You're going to hurt someone," Rose scolded as The Doctor hit someone across the face.

"Watch it mate!" The man yelled.

"C'mon," Rose said pulling the Doctor off the dance floor, "I've gotta get you outta here before you kill someone."

"Awww," the kids chorused as they watched their favorite dancer leave the dance floor. This was soon forgotten as someone started a large circle and the kids started spinning at an alarmingly fast rate.

"I was just getting into my groove," The Doctor argued when they reached the refreshment table. Both of them grabbed a glass of water and sipped it until Rose spoke up

"We need to talk," Rose said bluntly.

"What? Right now?"

"'S not like anyone will hear us," Rose said gesturing around to everyone dancing, "The music's too loud."

"Alright," the Doctor agreed, "What are we talking about?"

"You promised I wouldn't become like her!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"What?" The Doctor asked completely lost at Rose's sudden mood swing, "Like who?"

"Sara Jane!" Rose exclaimed, "What, four years then you forget about me? Don't mention me? Ever? Not even a passing remark?"

"I-I-I," the Doctor stuttered, "Absolutely not!"

"How long have Amy and Rory been traveling with you?" Rose demanded.

"Er, a little over a year now-"

"And in that year you didn't mention me ONCE!?" Rose yelled.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed finally catching on to what Rose was upset about, "It's not like that!"

"Then you'd better have a very good reason why you never even talked about me!"

"Because it hurt too much!" The Doctor exclaimed then throwing his hands over his mouth.

"It, what?" Rose asked.

"I-i-it hurt too much," the Doctor stuttered, "To talk about it..."

Rose suddenly felt really guilty at the Doctor's ashamed look, "I'm... Sorry," Rose apologized quickly, "I shouldn't have blown up on you like that."

The Doctor sniffed, "Nothing to be sorry about. I should've mentioned you, Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled.

The song changed to something slower on the dance floor, "Would you like to dance, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate?" The Doctor asked taking Rose's hand and kissing it overdramatically.

Rose laughed, "I would love to, Sir Doctor of TARDIS."

The Doctor led Rose onto the dance floor and put his hands on her waist awkwardly, "Am I doing this right?" He asked.

"Perfectly," Rose smiled putting her arms around his shoulders.

They swayed to the music for who knows how long. Time seemed to stop around them as they revolved slowly.

The only thing that broke them out of their daze was Rose whispering that they had to stop because her shoes were killing her.

"Women and their shoes," the Doctor muttered as they went to go get a drink of water. They both leaned against the wall and watched the couples dancing on the dance floor. The spotlight seemed to be shining on Amy and Rory, though. The newly weds gleamed with new love.

The Doctor and Rose stayed in companionable silence until The Doctor said, "Do you remember New Years day, 2005?"

"Sure I do," Rose said.

"In your dimension, was there a drunk guy standing in the shadows who asked what year it was?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah," Rose chuckled at the memory, "Funny, he wasn't slurring or anything. It was weird."

"That was me, Rose," the Doctor whispered, "I was dying, about to regenerate and I just wanted to see a familiar face."

"Oh," Rose said softly.

"I made it back to the TARDIS to regenerate... I had postponed the regeneration for so long that the energy came out in one big explosion. I set the entire TARDIS on fire. I crash landed in Amy's backyard."

"Really?" Rose asked, "She must have been surprised."

"She was seven," The Doctor said, "Scared about a crack in her wall. I helped her get rid of the crack... Good as new! And then, I left. I needed to take the TARDIS on a test run... I promised Amelia I'd be back in five minutes. It turned out to be twelve years."

"And mum was mad at you for getting me home one year late!" Rose exclaimed, "You're one rubbish driver."

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed absentmindedly, "I ended up saving the world, as always... Very impressive me," At which point Rose snorted, "And then I left again. The TARDIS had rebuilt itself into the new interior that you saw. I couldn't resist breaking it in. When I returned, two years had passed."

"Rubbish driver!" Rose accused, "Did Amy slap you?"

"Naw," The Doctor sniffed, "She should've, though. Especially since the day I came back for her was the day before her wedding. She didn't tell me, and I took her onto the TARDIS."

"So did Rory come with you?" Rose asked.

"Not the first time," The Doctor said, "I picked him up after Amy said it was the day before her wedding and... Aftershekissedme."

"After she what?"

"Kissed me," the Doctor said, "I brought Rory on board, helped them fall in love again!"

"You did a good job," Rose complimented.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, "We had a lot of fun adventures. This leads up to the Pandorica, of course. And craziness happened... Rory ended up waiting two thousand years guarding the Pandorica that had Amy inside... Long story, he was a Nestene Duplicate.

"Two thousand years. The Boy Who Waited... Good on you mate," the Doctor said to no one.

Rose smiled at The Doctor's ramblings. Some things never change.

"C'mon," Rose said after allowing the Doctor a moment of reminiscence in silence, "I'm knackered. Let's head back to the TARDIS."

 **A/N: So next chapter is a bit of 11/Rose fluff! Hang with me dear readers!**

 **I would like to thank my reviewer The Clever Doctor (Thank you so much! I've always wished that Rose could see the Doctor in his 11th form, and I love reading fan-fics with the two of them! I'm so glad you like this fic!)**

 **Anyone who reviews will recieve cake!***

 ***I'm not responsable for the cake arriving squashed, tasting bad, or overall being non-existent. :D**


	8. Chapter Seven: Nanogenes

**A/N: Ok, time for excuses... I went away for the weekend and couldn't update because I had no service and the WiFi SUCKED. Sorry! Not to mention that I suffered from some writers block on this chapter (this is version 3). I'm still a little worried I made Rose too melodramatic, but maybe you can read and then tell me in the reviews! Anyways, sorry for the wait! I'll probably update again this weekend to make up for it! Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **Nanogenes**

"Doc, this is pointless," Jack said, "We've been searching for three hours and all we've found is three Barbie Dolls, eight bananas, and thousands of miscellaneous sonic devices."

"It's around here somewhere," The Doctor muttered glancing around the TARDIS's infinite storage room filled to the brim with random things he needed to give a home to.

"You can continue looking for these nanogenes yourself," Jack said sarcastically, "Oh, but wait, you're in a wheelchair!"

The Doctor grimaced at Jack's harsh words, "Please, just one more shelf?"

"Doc, there's so much stuff on these shelves that they look like big mounds of knick knacks."

"I'm sure it's in here," The Doctor insisted.

"Do you remember where in this room exactly?" Jack asked, "Because we're getting nowhere on this search."

"Erm," the Doctor stuttered, "It's possible that the nanogenes might not be in this closet."

"Closet?" Jack asked agast, "This is an infinite storage room, not a closet!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and said, "Onwards and upwards! Allons-y! To the next closet!"

Jack muttered something under his breath that The Doctor luckily did not hear.

 **...**

The Doctor and Rose headed back to the TARDIS swinging their hands between them and giggling like school children. The Doctor could not believe he had Rose back. Who cares that she was a parallel version? She was the same person.

"So what've you been up to since I last saw you?" Rose asked giving him her signature tongue out of teeth smile.

"Nothing much," the Doctor said, "Been running around a bit... Erm, a lot... After you I met a girl named Martha... She was a doctor."

"Probably more qualified then you!" Rose teased.

"Oi! I'm qualified in many things," the Doctor defended.

"Like finding trouble," Rose said. "Honestly you're a trouble magnet!"

"Not always..."

"Yes always," Rose said with a slight eye roll, "So after Martha you met Amy and Rory?"

"Naw, next was Donna," the Doctor said, "She traveled with me for a bit until she had an accident. I had to wipe her memory.

"I'm so sorry," Rose said softly giving the Doctor's hand a squeeze in reassurance.

"Nothing to be sorry about," the Doctor sniffed squeezing Rose's hand back. "Anyways, after that I met Amy, then Rory came to travel with me."

"None as fantastic as me though," Rose teased.

"Hmm, none were too awful though," the Doctor said, "Mind you, Martha fancied me."

"Don't we all?" Rose asked mindlessly.

"What?!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Nothing!" Rose amended quickly. Why did she say that?

"Um, yeah," the Doctor said, "Ok! Uh, brilliant!" He cast his eyes around for something to say and he saw the TARDIS up ahead in Amy's garden, "Here's the parking spot!" He exclaimed glad for the TARDIS

Rose let go of his hand and bounded into the TARDIS followed by the Doctor, "So where to now?" Rose asked.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Well we're gonna travel together, yeah?" Rose said flirtatiously, "I'm sorry, but you're stuck with me again."

"Stuck with you, not too bad," the Doctor said with a shrug, "Anyway! That's great! Brilliant!"

"Molto bene?" Rose suggested.

"Geronimo!" The Doctor exclaimed running around the console pressing levers at random. After a few minutes the Doctor looked puzzled, "Huh, she's not letting us take off."

He pulled a lever that normally started the Time Rotor, but nothing happened but the TARDIS flickering her lights in annoyance.

"What's wrong Old Girl?" He asked softly stroking the TARDIS's walls.

She flashed her lights in annoyance, "Sorry," The Doctor amended, "Sexy, what's wrong?"

"Sexy?" Rose giggled.

The Doctor ignored her.

"Alright, I'm just going to have a quick peek around the area, be back before you can say, 'Where's he gone to now.'"

"Where's he gone to now," Rose said quickly giving him a cheeky grin.

The Doctor shook his head in fondness for his Pink and Yellow Human.

The Doctor bounded out of the doors.

"Hello?" He called, "Anyone there?"

Nothing happened.

 **...**

Rose pulled the monitor around so that she could watch the Doctor. Knowing him he would probably attract trouble and need her to rescue him.

 **...**

The Doctor scanned the area and found his sonic lying on the ground. He smiled and picked it up. It must have fallen out of his pockets as he and Rose were entering the TARDIS. No wonder the Old Girl didn't let him take off! She wanted him to get his screwdriver back.

Suddenly River stepped out of the shadows with a grin on her face, "Did you dance?" she asked. "Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?"

"You tell me," the Doctor said knowing the answer before he asked it.

"Spoilers," River grinned.

 **...**

Rose's eyes widened as she watched the monitor. Who was this lady? She was clearly flirting with him, her Doctor! Rose felt rage filling her chest. They were shamelessly flirting. Hadn't the Doctor been flirting with her a few minutes ago? She must have gotten something very wrong.

She thought for a moment that the Doctor might have loved her.

 **...**

The Doctor sighed inwardly but decided not to try and fight this battle. Instead he reached into his pockets and pulled out her vortex manipulator and her diary. He had managed to snag them during the reception, "The writing's all back, but I didn't peek," he said.

"Thank you," River said graciously accepting the items.

"Are you married, River?" The Doctor asked suddenly.

"Are you asking?" River asked punching some coordinates into her vortex manipulator.

"Yes," the Doctor said, it had been a question after all.

"Yes," River answered.

River? Married? That couldn't be right. Oh no! She hadn't thought that! "No, hang on. Did you think I was asking you to marry me, or, or, or, asking if you were married?"

"Yes," River answered again enjoying having the Doctor riled up and confused.

"No, but was that yes, or yes?" The Doctor asked flustered now.

"Yes."

 **...**

Rose was fuming as she watched this lady, what was her name? River, flirting with the Doctor. She was clearly enjoying getting him all confused and flustered.

She hated this River more than she had hated anyone in her life.

 **...**

"River, who are you?" The Doctor asked wearily.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes," she said cryptically before pressing a button on her vortex manipulator and vanished

The Doctor huffed in annoyance and walked back into the TARDIS.

 **...**

Rose pushed the scanner away right as the Doctor walked through the doors, "Alright, onwards and upwards! Geronimo!" But Rose put a hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Who is she?" Rose asked coldness evident in her voice.

"Who, what?" Then the Doctor noticed the monitor that was still displaying what was happening outside the TARDIS doors, "Oh," he said softly.

"So you decided to tell me about all your companions you had after me, but you forgot to tell me about your girlfriend?" Rose asked.

"What! No!" The Doctor exclaimed, "It's not like that! At all! Just friends!" Fragments were pouring out of his mouth like word vomit.

"Well she was flirting with you," Rose spat.

"Was she?" The Doctor asked straightening his bowtie nervously. Did Rose see a hint of blush creeping up his neck?

"Don't tell me you can't see it!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

The Doctor realized that Rose was jealous. Yes, this was the way she acted when the met Sara Jane. What was he supposed to do when a girl was jealous? He reached out to try and pull Rose into a hug, but Rose pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone!" Rose's yelled, "You aren't even the Doctor!"

For a second Rose heard a faint singing in her head. And then her eyes flashed golden light. The Doctor gasped and backed away.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked, "Why did your eyes just flash?"

Rose didn't respond, she just turned her heels and ran into the depths of the TARDIS.

"ROSE!" The Doctor exclaimed frantically running after her.

 **...**

It had only taken a few more hours of searching (in which Jack had found ten more sonic devices, eight romance novels, and one odd purple fruit that shot rancid yellow goo when he got too close) to find the nanogenes.

"Allons-y," the Doctor said cracking open the bottle.

The nanogenes poured out. They surrounded the Doctor in yellow light, which reminded him painfully of regenerating. He never liked dying, understandably.

"You alright?" Jack asked once the light subsided.

"Brilliant, molto bene, never been better!" The Doctor jumped up from the wheelchair and tossed the bottle haphazardly over his shoulder.

"Good, cause I want to take a nap," Jack said yawning dramatically.

"Not so yet, captain," the Doctor said.

"What now?" Jack asked wearily.

"We're going into the Void to rescue Rose," the Doctor said, "And by we, I mean you."

"Well you didn't need to make it sound that cryptic..." Jack muttered, "It's not like I'll be able to die or anything."

The Doctor chose not to respond to Jack's snarky remark.

 **A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, hreft93 (Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you like this story. Also, I'm glad you liked the cake :D) and my guest reviewer whovianeverlark17 (Thanks! I'll definitely get that angel food cake out to you ASAP. :D)**

 **Don't forget to drop a review on your way out!**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Runaway Bride

**A/N: Omigosh guys! Thank you so much! I opened up my inbox a few days ago to find two new reviews! I smiled for the whole day (which promise me is a huge achievement because I'm really not a morning person!) So this is the chapter in which things start to get a little crazy! Please don't hate me for it! Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **The Runaway Bride**

The Doctor looked at the monitor and sighed. He pushed a button and looked back at the monitor again and sighed. Then he pulled a lever, looked at the monitor and sighed-

"Doc, are you having an asthma attack again?" Jack asked.

The Doctor sighed just to get on the Time Agent's nerves and shrugged, "Just ANNOYED!" The Doctor shouted the last word and shoved the monitor away from him. The TARDIS hummed in annoyance.

Jack smiled evilly and got up from the jumpseat to place a hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "Let's talk about your feeling," Jack imitated a psychiatrist.

The Doctor shrugged off Jack's hand and said, "There's one crack in the universe left, just one. To open it I need to burn up a sun."

"Is that the problem?" Jack asked, "You need to burn up a sun?"

The Doctor shook his head, "No. It's that once I open the crack, I have one of two options. The crack will only stay open for about two minutes, so I can choose to either send something through, or send a message."

"Ok, well, we're sending something through," Jack said, "Right, I'm going to go in there and try and find Rose?"

"You don't get it!" The Doctor exclaimed, "The message will find her anywhere at any time! You will have two minutes to search the entire Void! What if the Void isn't fit for human life and she died as soon as she entered?! What if the Void is so big you can't even find her!? She'll never know I tried to find her!"

Jack took a deep breath, "And you're sure there's no way just to do both? Y'know, send a message and send me into the Void to search for her?"

"NO!" The Doctor exclaimed in Oncoming Storm rage, "THERE IS NO WAY I CAN TELL ROSE THAT I- oh wait," suddenly his tone changed, "If... If you go into the void and shout for Rose, erm, the message may go through."

"So we can do both!" Jack exclaimed, "And what were you going to say about telling Rose?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Does it need saying?" The Doctor sighed.

Jack's smile widened, "The Doctor loves Rosie! The Doooooooctor luuuurves Rosieeeee!"

"Stop it! Just stop it!"

Jack couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. The Doctor glared at him and began tapping different buttons on the console and pulling different levers. The Time Rotor started pumping and the TARDIS wheezed.

Jack's laughter faded as the Doctor went into full out geek mode pressing thousands of buttons and bouncing around the console at lightspeed. After five minutes of this he finally said, "Ok, we're positioned around the sun, on the count of three, jump out of the TARDIS," The Doctor said, "You'll be in the Void, just yell for Rose, no matter where she is, she will hear you."

Jack nodded and said, "Alright, let's go."

"Three, two, one," The Doctor counted down, and then Jack hurled himself out of the TARDIS.

He had a feeling of being weightless, then suddenly, he was surrounded by black.

"ROSE!" Jack exclaimed. He paused waiting for a response. When he got none he yelled again, "ROSE!"

 **...**

"Rose?!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled running around the TARDIS, "ROSE!"

How could she hide from him _in his own TARDIS?_ He had been searching for _hours_.

"Rosie! Rosie Rose Rose! Rosie Posie! Rose Tyler! Rose Marion Tyler! Rose-"

"Omigod, stop making all this racket!" Rose poked her head out of a doorway and yelled, "I'm trying to sleep!"

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled engulfing her into a hug.

Rose squirmed out of the hug and said, "What's the big deal?! I go missing for two hours to think things through and get some rest and you start acting like I've been missing for years!"

The Doctor shrank back as Rose yelled at him, "I didn't want to lose you again," Rose fell silent as the Doctor continued, "Do you have any idea how long I looked for you? Now that you're back, I'm never letting you out of my sights again! I didn't even get to tell you how much I-" Suddenly the Doctor stopped himself. What on Gallifrey was he saying?

"How much you what?" Rose prompted.

"How... Um... How much I love you," The Doctor mummered.

Rose's eyes widened, he finally said it. He finally admitted it, and she had no idea what to say next. What do you say in this situation. Rose just stared at him with her mouth slightly open.

"I-I-I, Rose? Say something?" The Doctor said a little nervous.

Rose couldn't restrain herself any longer she stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the Doctor and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "I love you too," Rose whispered a tear streaking down her cheek.

The Doctor tenderly wiped the cheek away and smiled like a loon, "I love you more," he said.

"I love you the most," Rose countered.

And suddenly they were kissing, Rose's hands in his hair, and the Doctor's hands around her waist.

Daleks and Cybermen could've taken over the TARDIS, and the two of them would simply stay there snogging in the TARDIS' corridor.

Rose ran her lips over his, and the Doctor granted her entry into her mouth. The Doctor was slightly taken aback by Rose's determination and passion.

When Rose finally had to pull back to breath (the Doctor's respiratory bypass system had kicked in) something screamed in her head.

" _ROSE!"_

Rose's eyes widened and she looked around, "What was that?" She exclaimed.

"What was what?" The Doctor asked.

" _ROSE!"_ came the voice again.

"It's in my head!" She exclaimed.

 **...**

Jack looked around for any sign in the void that Rose had heard him, or that she was near. That's when Jack heard a faint whisper echoing through the darkness of the void: " _It's in my head!"_

Jack could hear the panic in Rose's far off voice, "Rose, don't panic, it's Jack. I'm in the Void, all I need to do is find you, and we can go back into the TARDIS. Rose, can you hear me?"

 **...**

" _Rose, don't panic, it's Jack,"_ The Voice continued in Rose's head, " _I'm in the Void, all I need to do is find you, and we can go back into the TARDIS. Rose, can you hear me?"_

Rose whimpered and clamped her hands over her ears. She staggered backwards and leaned against the TARDIS' wall.

 **...**

Jack heard a small whimper and said, "Rose? Are you there? The Doctor and I are going to find you! You're safe."

Jack was starting to panic now. The blackness of the endless Void was starting to scare him, and he only had a minute left before he had to be back in the TARDIS.

 **...**

" _Rose? Are you there? The Doctor and I are going to find you! You're safe,"_ The voice said in Rose's head.

"I know I'm safe," Rose whimpered, "I'm with the Doctor."'

The Doctor in question looked flabbergasted at this moment. Was she having some sort of panic attack? Seizure?

 **...**

" _I know I'm safe,"_ Rose whimpered in Jack's head, " _I'm with the Doctor."_

Jack didn't know what she meant by that, but kept going, "Rose, can you see me? Where are you? All I see is blackness..."

 **...**

" _Rose, can you see me? Where are you? All I see is blackness..."_ The Voice continued.

Rose choked out a sob and slid down the wall, "Get it out of my head!" She yelled hysterically. The Doctor frantically raced over to her and sat down next to her.

"It's alright," he soothed, "There's nothing in your head!"

Rose just whimpered and closed her eyes.

 **...**

" _Get out of my head!"_

Rose whimpered in Jack's head again, and Jack looked at his watch, "Rose, the two minutes are up, but we will find you! I promise we will find you!"

And Jack was pulled out of the Void, and he was back in the TARDIS.

 **...**

" _Rose, the two minutes are up,"_ the Voice said again, " _But we will find you! I promise we will find you!"_

And then it stopped. Rose sobbed in relief and threw her arms around the Doctor's neck, "What was in my head?!" She sobbed hysterically.

The Doctor was a bit shocked by the emotional roller coaster and said, "I don't know."

 **...**

Jack was violently yanked backwards into the TARDIS. He was slammed onto the floor and gasped for a few moments trying to catch his breath.

"Did you find her?" The Doctor asked.

Jack, who didn't have the breath to say anything, shook his head sadly.

 **...**

"It was in my head," Rose said, "I could hear it.

The Doctor still wasn't sure _what_ was in Rose's head, but whatever it was gave her quite a fright, "What was in your head?" The Doctor asked.

"I... I think it was Jack."

"Captain Jack?"

"The very one."

The Doctor looked at her for a moment before saying, "Rose, before you left the console room, your eyes flashed, gold. I think some of the TARDIS is still in you, it might be the cause of the voice."

"Some of the TARDIS is still in me?" Rose asked slightly panicked.

"Yeah, but if it was a danger, you would've imploded a long time ago, so I think you're fine."

"And that's such a big relief," Rose snapped sarcastically.

"It should be!" The Doctor argued, "I think that the only thing left of you looking into the Heart of the TARDIS is a mental link. I don't think there's any harm in that."

Rose was silent for a minute.

That's when the singing started.

"It's back!" Rose exclaimed, "There's something in my head again!"

"What's it saying?!"

"Nothing, it's just kinda like someone's singing," Rose said, "It's actually pretty nice."

Suddenly a bright light started swimming around Rose. Rose gave a small shriek of surprise.

"Rose!?" the Doctor yelled.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"I don't know," The Doctor admitted.

The yellow light continued to gather around Rose until she couldn't see anything but the bright light, "DOCTOR!" Rose yelled.

"Don't worry!" The Doctor exclaimed scanning the light with his sonic screwdriver, "It's just Huon particles! They're not dangerous, but I have no idea why they're gathering around you!"

Rose took a deep breath to try and calm herself, she was fine!

The Doctor continued waving his sonic screwdriver around like a maniac. He bounced around Rose like an overexcited puppy.

The singing grew louder and louder in Rose's head, until it was a deafening roar. But she wasn't scared. The singing was good.

The singing lulled Rose to sleep.

"ROSE!" the Doctor exclaimed as Rose closed her eyes.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled again. Was she in a coma?

"It's OK, Doctor," Rose said, but it wasn't Rose's voice. Rose opened her eyes and the light disappeared to gather in her eyes.

"Rose, what's going on?" the Doctor asked panicked, "You're eyes..."

"I am the Bad Wolf," Rose said, "And I am being called home."

And in a flash of golden energy, Rose disappeared.

"ROSE!" The Doctor yelled helplessly as once again his Pink and Yellow human was pulled away from him.

 **...**

"What happened?" The tenth Doctor asked Jack, "What do you mean you couldn't find her! You have to have found her!"

Jack shook his head sadly, "Sorry, Doc."

The Doctor was overcome with grief. He gripped the console to try and steady himself.

That's when things got confusing.

Two streaks of golden light zoomed into the console room. One hit the jumpseat, and one hit right in front of the TARDIS' door. Jack shouted in surprise.

The golden light suddenly took form, and then it wasn't golden light.

"ROSE!" Both Jack and the Doctor exclaimed running towards the unconscious figure on the jumpseat.

"She's alive!" Jack exclaimed taking her pulse. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began scanning Rose, "She's just unconscious!"

"But how'd she get here?" Jack asked.

"How'd she get here," Someone said, "How'd I get here?!"

Both Jack and the Doctor turned to see a lady clad in a wedding dress and a veil and looking quite cross glaring at them.

"What?" The Doctor said confused.

"Who are you?" The Bride asked.

"But-"

"Where am I, eh?" The Bride spoke.

"What?" The Doctor stuttered.

"What the hell is this place!?"

"What?" Jack and the Doctor chorused together.

 **A/N: I'm such a terrible person! I hate how much I put Rose through in this chapter, but I won't torture her much more in this story!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers HeKillsWithHisSmile (Thanks! Even though I'm the all powerful author of this story, I'm on the side of backing 10 and Jack too!) and my guest reviewer WonderfulWhovian (Thank you so much! I'm glad that I portrayed Rose well! I was a little afraid in the last chapter that I made her too melodramatic.)**

 **Reviews make me write more efficiently!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Comatose

**A/N: So I just finished my 30 page poetry project, TWO DAYS EARLY! That's like a new record for me! Normally all my amazing assignments are popped out the day before. Fingers crossed that I get an A+!**

 **Anyways, since that humongous writing assignment is out of my way now, I was able to write this next chapter. I PROMISE I'll explain everything in later chapters, for now I'm just drawing out the drama.**

 **Some of the dialogue comes from The Runaway Bride. Basically, if you recognize it, it was Russell T. Davies.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Comatose**

Both the Doctor and Jack gaped at Donna for a moment before the Doctor said, "It doesn't matter! Jack give her," he gestured to Donna, "The briefing. I'm getting Rose to the infirmary!"

"Tell me where I am!" the bride screeched. "I demand you to tell me WHERE AM I?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Jack flirted, "I'll tell you everything you need to know."

"Are you flirting with me?" the bride asked, "You better bloody not be flirting with me! I'm about to get married!"

"Well, you haven't made that commitment yet-"

"Jack! Stop flirting!" the Doctor exclaimed picking Rose up bridal style, "Just tell her where she is and help her calm down."

"Calm down!? You think I'm gonna bloody calm down?! You just kidnapped me before my wedding! Did Nerys tell you to do this? WHERE AM I!?"

The Doctor raced off with Rose in his arms, leaving Jack with the distressed bride.

 **...**

The Doctor plopped Rose unceremoniously onto the examination table and started running every scan he could get his hands on.

"Sorry," the Doctor muttered before sticking a needle into the crook of her arm. He got proper nutrition for a human pumping through the IV and then grabbed the stethoscope.

 _Buh Buh Buh Boom._

The Doctor pulled back and listened to Rose's heartbeat again.

 _Buh Buh Buh Boom._

"That can't be right!" the Doctor exclaimed to no one. He propped the unconscious Rose up and quickly did a scan.

Two hearts.

Somehow, Rose had turned into a Time Lord.

 **...**

"Where'd he go!? Where am I?! TELL ME WHERE I AM!?"

Jack gazed on the crazed bride for a minute before answering her question, "You're on the TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS!" Jack exclaimed.

"The what?"

"IT'S CALLED THE TARDIS!" Jack yelled to the thick bride.

"That's not even a proper word!"

"Look," Jack said, "It stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. TARDIS, see?"

"What's time and dimensional space gotta do with you kidnapping me on my wedding, eh?" the Bride asked.

"Nothing," Jack said, "I have no _idea_ how you got in here."

"Naw," the bride said, "This has got Nerys written all over it. Oh my god, she's finally got me back. Are you working for her then? Are you working for-"

"Look, I have no idea who you're talking about," Jack interrupted, "But we, the Doctor and I, don't work for anyone. Ok? We don't want you to be here, trust me."

"I don't bloody care!" the Bride screamed, "I'm getting outta here! And I'm going to my wedding!"

With that the bride turned and marched to the double doors.

"Oh no!" Jack exclaimed. "Don't open-"

But the bride opened the door. She gave a muffled scream and stared out at the vast expanse of space.

"Listen to me," Jack said, "You're in space, in a ship called the TARDIS, which can travel in time and space. I don't know how you got in here, but trust me the Doctor will take you home to your wedding as soon as possible."

"How am I breathing?" the Bride asked softly.

"The TARDIS has shields, she's keeping the air in," Jack said walking up the ramp to where Donna was standing. He plopped down on the edge of the TARDIS and dangled his feet over the edge, "C'mon," Jack said patting the spot next to him. The bride hesitated then sat next to him.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"Donna," the bride said, "Your's?"

"Jack," Jack said, "And, this may seem strange, but what species are you?"

"Species?!" Donna exclaimed, "What d'you mean?"

"Ok, I'm Jack, a human from the 51st century," Jack said, "You?"

Donna relaxed a little, "Um, Donna, a human from the 21st century. How about the other two?"

"The Doctor is a species called Time Lords, he owns this ship, and Rose, the blonde, is a human from 2005, London," Jack said.

"So this really travels in time?" Donna asked.

"Yep!" Jack said happily.

"Oh my god," Donna whispered, "Did I travel in time? Am I not in 2006?"

"Not anymore, no," Jack said.

"But you can take me back, right?" she asked, "Because if you don't, I bloody swear-"

"We'll be able to get you back," Jack assured the bride before she could work up to a rant again.

Before Donna could respond with a snarky remark, one of her shoes fell off and started floating away, "My shoe!" Donna exclaimed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"MY SHOE!" Donna yelled again trying to grab it. Jack laughed as he saw the floating shoe plummeting towards the nearest planet.

"It looks like the Bank of Karabraxos just got an interesting meteor," Jack joked.

Donna slapped him.

"Hey!" Jack yelled holding a hand up to his face.

"These shoes cost a hundred pounds!" Donna yelled.

"Well then, before we drop you off at your wedding, I'll make sure you get a new pair of shoes."

"I'm holding you to that, Time Boy!"

"Time agent, actually..."

 **...**

"ROSE!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled as loud as he could.

Tears sprung to his eyes, he had lost Rose, _again_. Who knew if he could get her back this time?

The Doctor bounded away towards the console room, he didn't care if he had to rip apart the entire universe, he was going to find out what just happened and get his Rose back.

The Doctor tapped on the monitor and tried to figure out what had happened. Five minutes ago, huon particles had decided to surround Rose.

"I knew that," The Doctor growled hitting the monitor. This only made the monitor go fuzzy for a minute before popping back into focus with the same information displayed.

"Ok, if you can't tell me WHY the huon particles surrounded her, tell me where they came from."

"But that's impossible," the Doctor said glaring at the screen, "Recalculate."

The screen went blank for a moment and popped back up.

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, "The only huon particles left in the entire universe are in the TARDIS! You can't be telling me that these huon particles came from somewhere else!"

The monitor profoundly refused to show the Doctor what he wanted to see.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" the Doctor yelled in blind rage.

He pushed the scanner away from him and yelled at the TARDIS, "If your calculations are correct, then the huon particles came from another TARDIS, and THERE ISN'T ONE LEFT IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!"

He pulled the scanner back and huffed when it displayed the same thing.

"Ok," he reasoned with the scanner, "If the huon particles came from another TARDIS, scan the area for one. If there was one in this area in the last hour, you should pick up the traces."

The monitor showed a big, fat zero and the Doctor exclaimed in triumph, "See?! No other TARDISes. Your calculations don't make sense."

The scanner calculated again and put up another batch of results.

"Ok, fine! The particles came from another TARDIS," the Doctor admitted grudgingly looking at the string of numbers and dots, "But how- oh. Was there a breach to the void in the last half hour or so?"

The monitor put up another batch of numbers, this time with color.

"One psychic link sent through the Void twenty minutes ago, and one batch of huon particles ten minutes later," the Doctor sighed, "The psychic link must be what was in Rose's head, connected to Jack? Hmm, she said she heard Jack's voice... And the Huon particles must be from my TARDIS in the other dimension. They tacked onto Rose's life substance. It would have been natural for the huon particles to tack onto Rose since they've already been in her before when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS."

The Doctor sighed and rubbed at his eyes tiredly, "And look at me, daft old man talking to no one..."

The TARDIS hummed as if to say 'I'm here', but the Doctor ignored it.

Sometimes it was easier to pretend he had no one in the world left who cared about him.

 **...**

The tenth Doctor gazed at the test results... Doubled brain activity, respiratory bypass system, two hearts... Rose seemed to be 100% Time Lord- erm Lady.

"Rose?" the Doctor whispered, "I don't know how you got here or why you're like me, but I promise, I will make sure you're safe. Wake up Rose? Please?"

But Rose remained motionless. The Doctor sighed and took her hand into his, "Rose, please wake up. I need to tell you something really important, and I've been too afraid to say it before now..."

The Doctor sighed and looked away from Rose's slumbering figure as tears clouded his eyes. He didn't see Rose's mouth open to let the golden energy seep out of her body.

 **A/N: I know, I know... I'm a terrible person for not giving an explanation on how Rose turned into a Time Lady, but I promise, everything will be explained!**

 **And now the annual response to the reviews... RoyaleisiaTheStrong (Thanks so much! I knew as I was writing that chapter that Jack was a bit OOC, but the chapter was so serious I thought it needed a bit of Jack's comic relief! Thanks for the review!), WonderfulWhovian (I promise in the next few chapters, everything will be explained! I know the last chapter, and this one probably, are a bit confusing. But I do have a plan (and a written outline, which is a first for my Fanfiction stories :D) so bear with me until the next update), and hreft93 (I'm so glad you liked it! I think I'll have Rose see 11 again, cuz that would be cruel to 11 to have Rose ripped away from him again with no explanation (but until I write it, you'll never know! Mwahahahaha!) Thanks so much for the feedback!).**

 **Did anyone notice the reference to The Time Heist? Review and tell me! Or just review... That works too!**

 **Toodles!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Two Time Lords

**A/N: Omigosh you guys! Over fifty follows? This is more than I could've ever asked for! Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited this story!**

 **I think that's the shortest A/N I've written for this story! Wow! Anyway, enjoy...**

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **Two Time Lords**

Rose woke up with a start. She screwed her eyes shut at the harsh light surrounding her and instead tried to remember where she was.

It all came flooding back. The Void, the future Doctor, and then the Huon Particles surrounding her. Rose couldn't recall anything after the golden energy.

Finally adjusting to the light, Rose opened her eyes fully and looked around. She immediately recognized her surroundings as the TARDIS' med bay. The next thing she noticed was the snoozing Time Lord in the chair next to the examination bed she was on.

But it wasn't the Doctor Rose was expecting to see. Instead of the bowtie wearing Doctor, she was now by her converse-and-pinstripes Doctor.

Even though the situation was confusing, Rose couldn't help but laugh at the Doctor. He had his head propped up on his hand, and was snoring contently. A little bit of drool was escaping his mouth.

Rose giggled a little and the Doctor stirred from his sleep. He glanced up at Rose and exclaimed, "ROSE!" He jumped up from his seat and wrapped Rose into a hug.

"Nice to see you too," Rose said into the Doctor's shirt.

The Doctor pulled back and looked at her and began firing questions, "What happened? Are you alright? How did you get out of the Void?"

"Slow down," Rose said softly, "I don't really know the answer to half those questions anyway. Um, how'd I get here?"

"I don't know," the Doctor replied.

"Well that's a first," Rose said.

The Doctor nodded and said, "Rose, tell me what happened. Do you remember anything?"

"Um..." Rose trailed off. How much should she tell him? Was it okay to tell him she met a future version of him, even though that future version was from an alternative dimension? "I remember falling into the Void, and I remember a lot of darkness... Um, and then a bunch of bright yellow light surrounded me and I ended up here." Rose lied easily.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair in thought, messing it up even more than it already was, "I surmised as much," he muttered. The Doctor got up and started pacing the room.

"But what happened?" Rose asked. "How'd I end up here?"

The Doctor shook his head and tugged at his ears, "I don't know, but I'm going to go run some scans in the console room to see if I can figure out! Stay right here! Do not move! I'll be back in a tick!"

"Doctor, I'm fine," Rose assured him. "I don't have to stay in the med-" suddenly Rose's words were cut off by a hacking cough.

"Rose?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm fine!" Rose repeated. "I think something's just lodged in my throat-" Rose coughed again. This time, yellow energy came flying out of her mouth.

"Rose, you are not alright," the Doctor said. "That yellow light is something called Huon Particles. They're only found in the heart of the TARDIS. Somehow I think when you looked into the heart of the TARDIS, some of those Particles got lodged in you, even after I k-" the Doctor cleared his throat and amended what he was saying. "Even after I took the vortex out of you. Somehow those particles got activated and you ended up here."

Rose took a moment to absorb this information.

"But I feel fine now, except for the yellow light vomit," Rose said.

"Rose..." the Doctor trailed off.

"Yeah?" Rose prodded.

The Doctor took a deep breath, "Somehow when you were in the Void you transformed into a Time Lord."

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Erm, Time Lady, to be exact," the Doctor amended. "You've got two hearts, Rose. Not only that, but your very DNA has been altered to that of a Time Lord's."

Rose automatically raised two fingers up to her pulse point.

 _Buh, buh, buh, boom._

"Oh my god," Rose whispered.

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed.

"How did it happen?" Rose asked.

The Doctor sighed, "I don't know, but you seem to be safe for right now. Just, please, stay in here. I don't want you to, I dunno, collapse or something. Just, get some rest. I'll be back in a mo'."

Rose nodded and she watched the Doctor fly out of the med bay and in the direction of the Console Room.

 **...**

"... I woke up the next day in bed with both my executioners," Jack was saying. "Nice couple. Still keep in touch! I can't say that about most executioners."

Donna let out a hearty laugh. It seemed impossible that she was in space. Donna Noble, your ordinary Temp from Chiswick, in space, "I wonder where the Surgeon-"

"Doctor," Jack corrected.

"Yeah, whatever," Donna shrugged. "I wonder where he is."

"Jack!" the Doctor exclaimed racing into the console room and making both Donna and Jack jump in surprise.. "Over here! I need some help."

Jack bounced up from the jumpseat where he and Donna had been sitting and raced over to the Doctor.

"What's up, Doc?"

"Go back to the med bay and keep Rose company. She's awake now, just make sure she's not doing anything stupid!"

"Right-o sir!" Jack said giving a mock salute and running down the TARDIS' corridor.

"Blushing Bride," the Doctor turned to Donna.

"Donna," Donna corrected.

"Donna, lovely name! Would you mind sticking around here for a while?"

Donna shook her head, "Jack filled me in. Apparently, you'll be able to take me back to the exact moment I left. So, I don't think it really matters that much, does it?" Plus she wanted to learn more about time and space travel, Donna added silently.

"Good! Brilliant! Molto bene!" the Doctor exclaimed. He bounced around the TARDIS' console pressing buttons at random. The Doctor then pulled the monitor around and looked at it.

"AHA!" he exclaimed making Donna jump in surprise.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Oh nothing, I just always wanted to do that," the Doctor said.

Donna stared at this skinny man, who was apparently an alien. A very, very mad alien, "Alright, just give a warning, yeah? That scared the living daylights out of me."

The Doctor nodded and went back to pressing buttons.

 **...**

"Rose?" Jack asked knocking on the door to the med bay three times.

"Come in," Rose responded. "Jack?!"

Rose jumped up from her bed and threw her arms around her old friend.

"Hello to you too!" Jack exclaimed.

"I thought you were dead!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ah, erm, that's a long story," Jack said. "Turns out I'm immortal! Yay me!"

"Immortal?"

"I can never die," Jack said shortly. "But enough about me! Tell me about you! How have you been after your luxury stay in the Void hotel?"

Rose laughed, "Hmm, I don't think I'll be staying there again."

Jack chuckled and released Rose from the hug.

"So, how'd you get into my head?" Rose asked calmly.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"When I was with the future version of-" Rose stopped herself. She had decided not to tell anyone about the future version of the Doctor. "I mean, when I was in the Void, I heard you in my head."

"Oh yeah," Jack said. "Apparently when I went into the Void, if I called out your name it would create a mental link."

"You went into the Void!" Rose exclaimed.

"Erm, we've got some catching up to do," Jack avoided the question.

"Clearly," Rose agreed.

"Ok," Jack winked. "How about this. I tell you what happened after you fell into the Void, and you tell me where you actually ended up when you fell into the Void. The Doctor may believe you stayed in there for a day, but I think you're lying."

Rose blushed. She hadn't convinced him then.

"Deal," Rose agreed.

So Jack briefly explained Torchwood and finding the Doctor again, and then Rose skimmed over her story of the future Doctor being in the Void, the wedding, and then the Huon particles. Rose even told him about River Song, and the kiss.

Jack grinned wide as Rose briefly described how he kissed her, and then light surrounded her, and she ended up here.

"So all it took was an alternative Doctor to tell you his feelings!" Jack exclaimed. "If I'd've known that was all it took, I would've sent you off into that dimension a long time ago!"

Rose blushed and said, "Don't tell the Doctor, yeah? I don't know if this Universe's version of him feels the same way."

"Rose," Jack tutted, "The Doctor in this dimension feels exactly the same way... Do you feel that way?"

Rose nodded, "I think I do."

"Well then tell him that!" Jack exclaimed.

Rose shook her head, "Jack, you're missing the point. The point is that there's a Doctor in the other dimension who has no idea where I disappeared to. I... I need to see him again."

"Are you leaving this Doctor for the other one?" Jack asked. "Because if you like we can kill this version, and maybe he'd regenerate into this bowtie man-"

"No!" Rose exclaimed. "No, we're not killing anyone. And I'm not leaving this Doctor... I just need to say goodbye to the other version, y'know?"

"I do know what you mean," Jack assured Rose, "And I was just joking about killing the Doctor. But I'm sure there's got to be a way to send a message through the Void..."

Rose nodded, "The Doctor in the other dimension had some new companions too, so I think he'll be fine without me. Well, I hope."

Jack shook his head, "He's a full grown Time Lord, Rose. He'll be fine."

 **...**

The Eleventh Doctor tossed another book over his shoulder. Nothing useful in that one.

The pile of discarded books was getting larger and larger by the second, and the Doctor had yet to find a way to break through the Void and pull Rose back to him again.

He had already searched for cracks in the universe. Nothing. Scars? Nope. Residual scar tissue? Nada.

The Doctor growled in frustration and threw another book behind him. The TARDIS library was getting him nowhere.

Of course, he had already researched getting through the Void the first time Rose disappeared. He already knew that there was no way to do it.

And if the scans the TARDIS showed were correct, and Rose was in the other dimension with the other version of him, than she was safe. But he still felt the need to say goodbye, a proper, real goodbye.

The Doctor didn't care if he had to tear up the entire universe. He was going to get a proper goodbye with Rose.

 **A/N: Thanks to my reviewers Seralina (I know, I really am a terrible person for what I have done to Rose and Eleven through this fanfiction. Sadly, since I have included two Doctors in this story, only one will be able to live happily ever after with Rose *sigh*. Thanks for your review!), BeGlad (Thanks so much! Hopefully Rose and Eleven will see each other again within the next few chapters!), Wonderful Whovian (Thank you! Hopefully this chapter explained some things!), and hreft93 (I feel terrible for being so mean to both of the Doctors in this story. I'm glad you liked the scene in which Donna lost her shoe. It was extremely fun to write :D Thanks for reviewing!).**

 **So, for everyone who didn't catch it last chapter, the Bank of Karabraxos was the reference to the Time Heist.**

 **Anyways, drop a review if you have the time!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: A Message

**A/N: This story is beginning to draw to an end. I have two more chapters planned and one epilogue. And, fun fact, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story.**

 **NOTE: Since I'm jumping around a lot in this chapter from the tenth and eleventh Doctors, I have underlined tenth and eleventh when I swap between them so I don't confuse you.**

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **A Message**

Donna sat on the jumpseat not sure exactly what to do. She was still in her entire wedding get-up (minus one high-heeled shoe) and felt particularly overdressed. Donna wanted to start a conversation with the alien currently bouncing around the console pressing buttons, but didn't exactly know what to say. What did you say to an alien who is a thin as a stick and looks human?

"Excuse me, Mr. Doctor," Donna cleared her throat, "But what exactly are you doing now?"

The Doctor glanced over at Donna and said, "I'm trying to scan and find out more about how you and Rose got here. You appeared to have somehow transported along with Rose... The same way too."

"Um, and what exactly is that way I got here?" Donna asked.

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and said, "Weeeell, that's a bit confusing."

"Listen mate," Donna said. "I may look like some dumb redhead, but I'll let you know that I'm the best temp in Chiswick. I've learned about time travel and aliens, so I think I should be allowed to know how I got into this situation."

The Doctor glared at Donna for a few seconds, and then his face lit up with a grin and he said cheerfully, "Okay!"

Donna raised her eyebrow and the Doctor jumped into an explanation.

"Now, the TARDIS travels in time and one of the things that lets it do that is Huon Particles or Huon Energy. Huon energy hasn't exited since the Dark Times, and the only Huon Particles left in the universe are in my TARDIS."

Donna nodded. She was following this so far.

"Rose about a year ago looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, and some of those Huon Particles went inside of her and laced in with her DNA. Somehow there was an energy phase in the TARDIS, and she was pulled here, along with you. I don't know what caused the energy phase, but Rose was brought here by the energy phase because of the Huon Particles in her activated."

"But I don't have any of those Huon Things in me," Donna said. "So how'd I get here 'the same way' as Rose?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and said, "You got here the same way. There are Huon Particles manifested inside of you. How? I don't know. The energy phase pulled both you, and Rose in at the same time."

Donna took a deep breath, "You're telling me that I have alien energy in me? Is it dangerous? Am I safe? Is Rose safe?"

Donna began hyperventilating and the Doctor immediately said, "No, no, no, no, no. The Huon Particles are perfectly safe. You're in no immediate danger."

Donna nodded, "But how'd they get inside of me?"

"I don't know," the Doctor responded. "But I promise I will find out. Right now, though, I need to find out what physically happened before you got transported here."

"Well, I dunno. It was my wedding day so I got my hair and makeup done professionally. Um, I had a soda pop right before I walked down the aisle. Halfway down this bright yellow light surrounds me and suddenly I'm here."

The Doctor tugged on his ear and ruffled his hair messing it up even more until suddenly he exclaimed "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle. Oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine. Wham! go the endorphins. Oh, you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven. A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away. The particles reach boiling point. Shazam!

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Donna interrupted.

"The TARDIS didn't cause the energy phase, you did! You're connected to the TARDIS because of the Huon Particles inside of you! All those hormones caused the particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap! You're in the TARDIS. But that's not all. In activating the particles you also activated Rose, and pulled her right along with you."

"So I brought Rose into the TARDIS?" Donna clarified.

"Yes you did," the Doctor confirmed. Then he mumbled to himself so Donna wouldn't hear him, "But that still doesn't explain why Rose turned into a Time Lord."

 **...**

"Found anything?" Rose asked curiously looking over Jack's shoulder.

"Not since the last time you checked five minutes ago, no," Jack replied annoyed.

Together he and Rose had been searching through the internet to see if there was any way to get a message through the Void. Jack had a nifty 51st century phone he was working on, and Rose had a stack of books straight out of the TARDIS library. So far, neither had gotten anywhere. It seemed the only way to get a message through was by finding a scar to the universe (which Jack had scanned for. No results), or through creating a crack in the universe, which could have catastrophic consequences.

After a few more minutes of searching Jack put his phone down, "I just thought of something," he said.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Time Lords are telepathic, right?" Jack asked. Rose nodded in affirmation and Jack continued, "Well, normally Time Lords need to touch the temples of the person they're communicating with, unless it's their significant other."

"What are you saying?" Rose asked.

Jack took a deep breath, "Rose, in training to be a Time Agent, I learned a lot about the Time Lords. For their species, often times for their species _touch_ is discouraged."

"Touch, like literally touching someone?"

"Yeah," Jack confirmed. "I always thought it was weird that the Doctor hugged so much, seeing as it was frowned upon by his species. But, I guess the Doctor isn't a normal Time Lord... Rose, kissing you is a big deal to Time Lords. Like, huge, crazy, insane deal. The only time Time Lord's kiss someone is to marry them."

"Wait do you mean...?" Rose trailed off leaving the unasked question hanging in the air.

"That by kissing you the Doctor made you his wife?" Jack finished the question for her. "Possibly. But I don't think he meant to marry you. I think he was trying to carry out a normal human relationship. But by kissing you he technically married you, and that forms a telepathic bond between you two."

Rose took a deep breath and said, "So I can maybe use that bond to talk to him across the Void?"

"I don't know how strong telepathic bonds are, or if they can stretch across dimensions, but maybe."

"But how do I use a telepathic bond?" Rose asked. "I don't even know if it exists."

"Well, I haven't had any experiences with telepathic bonds," Jack shrugged. "I guess you just try and project a thought."

"Oh yes, that clears it up," Rose sighed sarcastically. "Do you know how to project a thought?"

"This might be best to just Renfeedi it," Jack said.

"Renfeedi?" Rose asked.

"Renfeedi is basically the 51st centuries version of Google," Jack said pulling out his phone and typing into a search engine. "Thirteen billion results in two nanoseconds. This may take awhile."

 **...**

The Eleventh Doctor was currently on Renfeedi, the 51st century's version of Google, looking up different ways to get through the Void. Nothing.

Alright then. Onto Wakoo, the 52nd century's version of Google.

Why did each century need its own search engine? It made things way too confusing.

The Doctor was already typing in the second 'o' when suddenly he felt something prodding at his mind, bypassing all of his mental walls.

'Hello?' The Doctor projected out to the intruder.

' _Doctor?_ ' a voice called out in the Doctor's mind. ' _It's Rose. Can you hear me?_ '

The Doctor's face broke into a wide grin before he projected out the thought, ' _Yes. You're coming in loud and clear. Over._ '

' _Oh thank god. I was afraid this wouldn't work,'_ Rose said. ' _Did you really technically marry me when you kissed me?_ '

' _Maybe...?_ ' the Doctor projected back. ' _I'm guessing that's when the mental link was formed. Erm, technically I guess I'm married to you._ '

' _Without telling my mum?_ ' Rose tutted into the Doctor's mind. ' _You're in for a famous Tyler slap._ '

' _We're not technically married. But we are. But we aren't. It's confusing. We established a mental link, which according to some Gallifreyans meant you were married, and by others it meant that you still needed a proper wedding ceremony,_ ' the Doctor projected.

' _But we're still married,_ ' Rose said into the Doctor's mind.

' _You never miss the point, do you?_ ' The Doctor projected. ' _I guess that's why I keep you around. Rose Tyler, the never missing the obvious that I sometimes overlook._ '

' _But you're not keeping me around anymore,_ ' Rose said. ' _Doctor, I'm staying in this universe. There's no way to get back to you._ '

' _I know_ ,' the Doctor projected, ' _I've already figured out what happened after the Huon Particles activated in you, but don't you realise how amazing this mental link is? We can keep in touch across the Void. We'll never have to say goodbye-_ '

' _Doctor,_ ' Rose cut across him, ' _What if one day I die-'_

' _Rose-_ ' The Doctor cut across her.

' _It could happen,_ ' Rose said into his mind. ' _What if one I die, and then you reach out across to contact me and find nothing? You'll never know what happened. I want a goodbye. A real, proper goodbye._ '

' _Rose..._ ' The Doctor projected. ' _I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye._ '

' _You've got Amy, and Rory,_ ' Rose paused before adding, ' _And River. You don't need me anymore._ '

' _Of course I need you!'_ The Doctor yelled across the link. His voice softened as he then added, ' _I always need you. Rose, I love you._ '

' _I love you too, Doctor,_ ' Rose choked out. ' _But it's time to say goodbye._ '

' _Then tell me, because I don't know,_ ' the Doctor said desperately. ' _How do I say it?_ '

' _I'll go first,_ ' Rose whispered to him across the link. ' _Goodbye, Doctor._ '

The Doctor sniffed to hold back tears, ' _Goodbye, Rose Tyler._ '

The Doctor let a tear drip down his cheek before he severed the link and un-married Rose Tyler.

 **...**

The Tenth Doctor was having a lovely conversation with Donna about possibilities on how Huon Particles got manifested inside her body when a he felt a prod at his mind. It was vague, there was a static noise in the background.

' _Doctor?_ ' The voice called out in his mind. ' _It's Rose. Can you hear me?_ '

The Doctor tried to project, ' _Yes I can. What's wrong?_ ' but for some reason he wasn't able to. There was a short pause before Rose said in his mind, ' _Oh thank god. I was afraid this wouldn't work. Did you really technically marry me when you kissed me?_ '

Wait, what?

' _Without telling my mum?_ ' Rose tutted into the Tenth Doctor's mind. ' _You're in for a famous Tyler slap._ '

The Doctor tried projecting something back, but was still unsuccessful. What was going on?

There was a long pause before Rose said into the Doctor's mind, ' _But we're still married._ '

The Doctor was now completely baffled. That was a first. He has never been baffled before.

"Oi! Spaceman," Donna yelled at the Doctor waving her hand in front of his face. "I asked you if this has ever-"

"Not now Donna!" The Doctor yelled jumping up from the jumpseat and racing off in the direction of the medbay.

' _But you're not keeping me around anymore,_ ' Rose said into his mind. ' _Doctor, I'm staying in this universe. There's no way to get back to you._ '

The Doctor shook his head as if to rid the voice and continued running to Rose. The TARDIS seemed to be changing the corridors to make the medbay as far away as possible.

' _What if one day I die-'_ Rose's voice stopped abruptly. It was almost as if she had been interrupted. But if she was projecting her thoughts to him, who would be interrupting her?

' _It could happen,_ ' Rose said into his mind. ' _What if one I die, and then you reach out across to contact me and find nothing? You'll never know what happened. I want a goodbye. A real, proper goodbye._ '

Yes, he was definitely hearing only one end of a conversation. But who was she having the conversation with?

' _You've got Amy, and Rory,_ ' Rose paused before adding, ' _And River. You don't need me anymore._ '

The Doctor was puzzled over those names before he realised that the medbay door was right ahead of him. He grinned in triumph and raced ahead to the door before something stopped right before turning the knob.

' _I love you too, Doctor,_ ' Rose choked out into the Doctor's mind. ' _But it's time to say goodbye._ '

That stopped the Doctor short of barging into the medbay.

Rose loved him? She had definitely said Doctor. In fact, she had said Doctor multiple times in this one sided conversation.

Who else was the Doctor but him?

' _I'll go first,_ ' Rose whispered to him across the link. ' _Goodbye, Doctor._ '

That brought the Doctor back to reality. He pushed open the medbay door.

 **...**

Rose gasped as the link ended. It was almost as if something had been severed in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked immediately. Rose flung her arms around Jack and began sobbing into his shoulder.

That was when the Tenth Doctor barged into the medbay.

"Rose," He said. "You... Why did you say goodbye? Who were you talking to? Why did you talk into my mind? What-"

The Doctor then realized that Rose was sobbing into Jack's shoulder, "Are you alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked gently. Rose lifted her face out of Jack's shoulder and flung herself into the Doctor's arms and sobbed into his chest.

The Doctor staggered backwards and then began to awkwardly rub her back.

After a few minutes, Rose's sobs turned to mere sniffles and Jack said all too brightly, "I'm going to make some tea for Donna and I. If my suspicions are correct, you two are going to need to have a little chat."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for all the angst in this chapter, but it needed to happen at some point!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers RoyaleisiaTheStrong (I'm glad you liked it! That was definitely one of my favorite lines to write.), WonderfulWhovian (Wow, I am honored to hear that I have a tab on your phone, and that's not a sarcastic comment. The next chapter will explain how Rose got turned into a Time Lady :D), Seralina (Yes, the tenth Doctor really does need to get his crap together. Hopefully in the next two chapters :D), BeGlad (Thank you so much! Hmm, I've never been told that I use too many exclamation points, but looking back on it, I might be a little excessive on them. From now on I'm definitely going to monitor my exclamation point usage. Thanks for the tip! :D), James Birdsong (Thanks!), and Guest (I'm so glad you're enjoying it! The next chapter will involve a much needed conversation between the Doctor and Rose, and there will most certainly be tea consumption. Thanks for the review!)**

 **Six reviews? That's a new record! Let's keep it up!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Secrets

**A/N: So after this chapter only one more chapter and then the epilogue. *sobs* You guys have been so great through this story.**

 **Keep your eyes open for my next story! I'm naming it** _ **Tutor Who?,**_ **and it is a 11/Rose friendship fic inspired by the quote in The Wedding of River Song "I could help Rose Tyler with her homework!" What if the Doctor did just that?**

 **Anyway, enough of my future story, here's my present story! Enjoy...**

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Secrets**

Donna looked around the interior of the TARDIS. She vaguely wondered what it looked like from the outside. Jack had told her it was one of a kind. Probably some big impressive rocket ship then.

The sound of footsteps in the corridor made Donna shout, "Oi! Spaceman, is that you? Why did you run off on me earlier?"

"Am I spaceman now?" Jack asked stepping into the console room.

"Oh, I thought you were the other guy, the Doctor," Donna said. "He ran out of here like a maniac a few seconds ago."

"He does that," Jack assured the bride. "Would you like to go to the TARDIS kitchen with me and get some tea? You must be a little thirsty from all this excitement."

"Parched," Donna said. "Alright, tea it is. But is there any alien stuff in it that I shouldn't eat? Wait, is there alien tea? Tea for aliens? Tell me there's not! Is there?"

"Teas a universal beverage," Jack said, "Unless you're in America, that is."

"No way!" Donna exclaimed. "So I could go to some alien restaurant with a bunch of green people with three eyes and antenna and order tea and they would have it?"

"Generally speaking, yes," Jack said unsure why this was such a big deal.

"That's just wizard!" Donna yelled to no one. "Okay mister time agent! I want to try some alien tea!"

 **...**

The Eleventh Doctor wiped the stray tear that had fallen down his cheek away. How many times would he have to loose Rose Tyler? Was this some big trick the universe was playing on him? Taking away the person he loved over and over again?

Suddenly the TARDIS doors were thrown open and Amy clad in her wedding dress stormed in, "Oi! Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog in the shrubbery yet.

Rory the Roman followed in after her and exclaimed, "Amy!"

"Shut up. It's my wedding," Amy countered.

" _Our_ wedding," Rory corrected.

The Doctor took a second to compose himself before saying, "Sorry, you two. Shouldn't have slipped away. Bit busy, you know?"

"You just saved the whole of space and time," Rory said, "Take the evening off. Maybe a bit of tomorrow."

"Space and time isn't safe yet. The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular date, and blew it up. Why? And why now?" the Doctor asked no one in particular.

From the console, the phone began to ring.

"The Silence, whatever it is, is still out there, and I have to-" the Doctor stopped himself from saying the next thing and then realized the phone was ringing, "Excuse me a moment," he said picking up the phone.

"Hello?" the Doctor answered. He paused before saying, "Oh, hello! ... I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. ... No, no, no, but that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh Obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. ... Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian goddess loose on the Orient Express, in space. Give us a mo," he turned to Amy and Rory and said, "Sorry, something's come up. This will have to be goodbye."

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye," Amy agreed before turning to Rory and asking, Do you think it's goodbye?"

"Definitely goodbye," Rory affirmed.

Amy ran over to the TARDIS doors and threw them open before yelling out to Leadworth, "Goodbye! Goodbye!"

The Doctor smiled and held the phone up again to say, "Don't worry bout a thing, your Majesty. We're on our way!"

Rose was right, he had Amy and Rory.

Everything would be alright.

 **...**

There was awkward silence in the medbay as Rose wiped her smeared mascara from her cheeks. Rose could practically hear the Tenth Doctor's brain whirling and calculating all the different ways of starting a conversation.

"So," he said awkwardly tugging at his ears.

"So," Rose agreed.

"Uh, where do I start?" The Doctor muttered more to himself than Rose. "Er, why are you crying. Or, why were you crying. I mean, you're not crying anymore-"

"Doctor, stop," Rose cut him off. "This is painful to listen to."

"Oh, uh, sorry?" The Doctor tugged at his ear some more and then said, "But really, what's wrong? Rose?"

Rose took a deep breath and then said, "Doctor, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Oh?" The Doctor prodded.

Rose sniffed as the next wave of tears threatened to spill over, "When I fell into the Void, um, I wasn't alone... You were there."

The Doctor looked on agast as Rose slowly threaded her way through the story, leaving out the more intimates bits between the Eleventh Doctor and herself.

"And then the light surrounded me, and I was here," Rose finished lamely.

For a moment the Doctor was at a loss for words, until slowly he said, "So why did I hear your voice in my head?"

"You heard it?" Rose asked. "Wait, no, what did you hear?"

"Weeell, you said some stuff about staying in this dimension... And then you said you loved me... Er, and then you said that it was time to say goodbye and other really depressing stuff. I'm assuming that message was meant for my counterpart in the other dimension?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "Jack helped me send a psychic message across the Void. Y'know, to say goodbye. I dunno why you heard it as well as the Other Doctor."

"How were you sending a psychic message?" The Doctor asked. "The only kind of mental link that could possibly reach across dimensions would be a Gallifreyan marriage link."

"I think the Other Doctor and I might have possibly gotten married by accident," Rose mumbled her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, according to Jack Gallifreyan marriage links are formed when Time Lords... Kiss," Rose said. "The Other Doctor kissed me."

"No, that still doesn't form a Gallifreyan marriage link," The Doctor said. "To form a Gallifreyan Marriage link is only possible when there are two Time Lords, and you are just a h- oh Rassilon. You're not human any more, are you?"

Rose shook her head and put two fingures to her pulse point, "Still got two hearts."

The Doctor sighed and tugged at his ears before asking, "Why did he kiss you? The other me."

"Oh, y'know, just a passing kiss," Rose said passively biting on her lip.

"Rose, I can tell that you're lying," the Doctor said.

"Alright, fine," Rose said. "In the other dimension there was this lady with crazy hair who was flirting with you, and I got jealous and yelled at you. And then you yelled back, and then you accidentally admitted that you loved me, and we kissed. No big deal."

"Yeah, it is a big deal," the Doctor countered.

"Look, let's just try to figure out why you were able to intercept my message to the Doctor," Rose said.

"I am the Doctor!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Yeah, well so is he!" Rose yelled back, "Wait, is that it? I just sent the psychic message to both of you instead of one specific Doctor?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded his head, "that is exactly what happened. Very good, Rose. You always figure things out in the end. It must be the Time Lord brain your human brain somehow evolved into-"

"Doctor," Rose interrupted. "You're rambling, and when you ramble it means you're hiding something. Tell me the real reason you were able to intercept that message."

"It's nothing," the Doctor said tugging on his ear. "Really, nothing at all. I just was able to do it."

"No, tell me," Rose insisted.

The Doctor sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and then said, "Rose, I haven't been completely honest with you either. I guess it's time for me to explain what happened on the Game Station."

 **A/N: I'm sorry for that cliffhanger but I promise I'll update soon!**

 **Thanks to the reviewers RoyaleisiaTheStrong (Thanks! I'm glad I wrote the angst OK), BeGlad (I'm glad you're enjoying this story. Sadly, you will not hear back from Eleven again. This was his last chapter. Maybe. I still haven't decided if he's going to be in the epilogue or not.), Wonderful Whovian (I know, that scene was sad. I made myself cry, which was awkward since I was writing that at the library... Thanks for the review!), I'mANerdSoWhat (Thanks!), and Seralina (Thank you so much! Yes, Ten and Rose will deffinatly get their ship together in the next chapter. :D)**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Truth at Last

**A/N: So here it is. The final chapter. After this there is an epilogue and then nothing. Wow, I can't believe how far this story has come!\**

 **Also, I just read 'The Stone Rose', which for those of you who don't know it is an official BBC book by Jacqueline Rayner, and omigod, there is a kiss between 10 and Rose! Not to mention that Rose doesn't even blink from the kiss, which infers that they were together at some point during season two...**

 **I think the crazed fandom girl in me just died from pure bliss.**

 **This chapter also marks 50,000 words I've archived to this site total from all my stories! *Gasps in shock*.**

 **Enjoy this chapter...**

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **The Truth at Last**

"The Game Station?" Rose questioned. "What haven't you told me about that?"

"When you looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, I needed to get the Huon Particles out of you. They were burning you up from the inside out," the Doctor said. "To do that and pull those Huon Particles from you and into me I needed a mental link. A very, very strong mental link. So I... Uh... Imighthavekissedyou."

"You what?" Rose asked.

"I might have kissed you," the Doctor said sheepishly. "But only to form a strong enough mental link with you that I could get into your mind and take out all the Huon Particles rooted in you."

"So we're married in this dimension too," Rose clarified.

"Uh, not exactly," the Doctor explained hastily. "I was still in my ninth regeneration when I kissed you, and when I regenerated the mental link on my side broke, but not on your side."

"So I'm married to you, but you're not married to me," Rose deadpanned.

"Let's forget the marriage thing for now," the Doctor tugged on his ear. "But yes. So when you tried to contact the other me in the other dimension, I heard you in my head, because you have the mental link with me. But I couldn't respond because I don't have the mental link with you in this body. Make sense?"

"Um, a bit," Rose said.

"Ok," the Doctor said, "So in the other dimension, that light that surrounded you was the Huon Particles, only found in my TARDIS, and I'm assuming my TARDIS in the other dimension."

"Yeah," Rose said, "the other Doctor explained it. Somehow the Huon particles were still in me even though you took them out, yeah?"

"Yeah," the Doctor agreed. "Now Donna out there also has Huon Particles in her-"

"You've lost me," Rose shook her head, "Who's Donna?"

"Oh, you don't, but I guess no one told you..." The Doctor scratched the back of his neck and said, "When you appeared in the console room, so did a lady named Donna. Jack gave her the briefing on what the TARDIS is and stuff. But she also has Huon Particles in her. I don't know how she got Huon Particles manifested inside of her, but somehow she clearly did. Donna was walking down the aisle-"

"Walking down the aisle!" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, did I mention. She was supposed to get married today," the Doctor shrugged. "Anyway, all the adrenaline coursing through her caused the Huon Particles to activate, but when those particles activated, so did the Huon Particles in you. Since the only Huon Particles left in the universe, well this universe at least, are in the TARDIS, Donna got pulled into the console room, and so did you, Rose."

"But the other TARDIS in the other dimension had Huon Particles in it," Rose said. "Why didn't I just stay over there?"

"The Huon Particles in you came from this universe," the Doctor said. "You were going to get pulled back here."

"Ok," Rose said, "but how'd I turn Time Lord?"

"Er, well..." The Doctor tugged on his ear, "Now that I know that you were in another TARDIS when your Huon Particles got activated it makes a lot more sense. When you were in the other TARDIS, the particles surrounded you, right?"

"Yeah," Rose said, "And then they transported me here."

"Oh no," the Doctor shook his head. "You took a short detour before coming here. You see, even though your Huon Particles were from a different TARDIS, the TARDIS still could create a link with you under that common factor. The TARDIS must have pulled you into its Heart to open a rip into the dimensions and send you back here."

"Could the TARDIS actually put a rip into dimensions?" Rose asked.

"Weeeell, yes, it is possible," the Doctor said, "But the conditions to be able to make it happen are extremely rare. Rose, the TARDIS in the other dimension must have put you under a Time Lock. It's a continuous loop. You don't get any older, or younger, you're just frozen. Frozen until the Time Lock is undone. With all the traveling I do, eventually the TARDIS must have found the right conditions to open a small rip without destroying the whole universe with it."

"Ok, so I was put under a Time Lock until the TARDIS found the right time to send me here without destroying the universe?" Rose clarified.

"Basically," the Doctor confirmed, "However, in doing that you were probably in the TARDIS for a while, simply waiting for your Time Lock to be broken. My species evolved over thousands of years next from the exposure of the Time Vortex. You were under a Time Lock in the Heart of the TARDIS for who knows how long. Even though you were frozen, all the exposure to the Vortex ment when you were unfrozen and pulled through the Void, you evolved into a Time Lord in the matter of seconds. The change of biology caused you to pass out, hence you showing up in the TARDIS unconscious."

"How can you be sure?" Rose asked, "That's a pretty big assumption."

"Weeeell," the Doctor drew out, "The TARDIS in this universe might have a mental link with me and fed me all that information."

Rose burst out laughing much to the Doctor's discomfort, "So a big bad Time Lord needed a cheat sheet from the TARDIS?"

"You're a big bad Time Lord now too," the Doctor grumbled.

"Naw," Rose shook her head, "I'm the Bad Wolf. It's a much cooler title."

"Doctor is pretty cool too," the Doctor argued. "Doctors are smart. A Bad Wolf can only huff and puff and blow a house down."

"That's a pretty cool super power," Rose pointed out. "And now that I have a respiratory bypass system, I can probably blow down a house made out of brick as well."

The Doctor laughed and said, "You know that the Wolf gets boiled in the fireplace in that story, right?"

"Hmm, maybe I'll rename myself then," Rose said, "I've already had a bad enough experiences with fireplaces in the past."

"Really?" the Doctor asked, "What happened with a fireplace? Did you burn your finger?"

"No, nevermind," Rose said hastily.

"What?" The Doctor said, "What's wrong? Why are fireplaces bad?"

"You seriously don't know?" Rose scoffed. "Reinette or whatever her name was?"

"Yeah!" The Doctor exclaimed, "First adventure Mickey took with us! It was brilliant. Stopped a bunch of clockwork robots... Found a horse... What was so wrong about that?"

"Well, the fact you almost let me get killed by a bunch of clockwork robots while you were parting with some French Royalty, or maybe it was the part where you broke through the mirror knowing you wouldn't be able to make it back to Mickey or I leaving us on that ship thinking you were dead for five and a half hours? Oh but then you come back, and I'm so happy to see you, but you launch yourself right back through that dratted fireplace without explaining anything!"

The Doctor stared at Rose for a moment with his mouth agape before saying, "I never realised that I hurt you like that."

"It's nothing, what's done is done," Rose shrugged glaring at the floor.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said softly reaching forwards and placing a hand on her cheek softly, "I shouldn't have done that to you."

Rose smiled at him and said, "Thanks."

"And I promise," the Doctor assured her, "That it will never happen again."

"I'll hold you to that," Rose said.

"I bet you will," the Doctor agreed.

There was a stretch of silence where the two just looked into each other's eyes. The Doctor released he still had his hand on Rose's cheek. He went to move it, but Rose caught his hand in hers and pulled it back up to her cheek. Rose then leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

The kiss was soft and short, but it was pure bliss for both of the participants. When Rose pulled back and looked at the Doctor, fear flittering across her face, "I-I'm sorry," she stuttered, "I didn't mean to-"

The Doctor leaned in and cut her off with a kiss. Rose melted into him, and the Doctor found that Rose tasted better than bananas, or ice cream, or banana splits even! When the two finally broke apart Rose whispered softly, "I love you, Doctor."

"I love you too, Rose Tyler," the Doctor mummered.

"You just married me, didn't you," Rose said.

"Technically, yes," the Doctor said, "Is it a problem?"

"None at all," Rose said before mashing her lips against his once again.

 **...**

"Doctor, Rosie!" Jack called down the TARDIS corridor. Jack pushed open the door to the medbay and found the two snogging wildly. "Hey!" he exclaimed making the pair jump apart and glare at Jack.

"What?" Rose asked trying to smooth her hair.

"Well, Donna just told me how everything you told her, Doctor," Jack said, "And from what I've heard, someone purposefully infected her with Huon Particles. I think we might need to check it out."

"Do we have to?" the Doctor whined childishly.

"I promise you Rose will be just as willing to snog you after you save the universe once again," Jack assured the Time Lord.

The Doctor turned to Rose (who was flushed the color of her namesake) and asked, "What do you say, Rose Tyler?"

"Allons-y!" Rose exclaimed taking the Doctor's hand.

The two pushed their way past Jack and fled towards the console room.

Jack sighed. At least the insane overload of couple-y cuteness was better than an overload of sexual tension.

 **A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, WonderfulWhovian (Thanks! I hope that that reaction was what you were hoping for!), and Seralina (And finally there is 10/Rose! Go babies go indeed!)**

 **Leave a review and I might finally send out those cakes!**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm sorry for such the long wait! Life got crazy (as always), but here's the final instalment for our epic tale. It's** _ **really**_ **short, and honestly I could've left the story at the last chapter, but I wanted to make one final closing statement before hitting the 'complete' button. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Epilogue**

Centuries had passed since Rose had fallen into the Void. Since then people had passed in and out of the TARDIS, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River, Clara. The Doctor had made it through two regenerations in the time, Rose only one, but new faces never put a damper on their relationship.

She and the Doctor had gotten married shortly after Rose had come back from the Void, and not the weird 'I kissed you, now we're married' way. It was a small ceremony with some earth traditions and some Galifreyan. The audience consisted of Jack and the TARDIS, but Rose and the Doctor wouldn't want it any other way.

Jack the immortal flirt was still traveling with them. The Doctor tried to deny enjoying Jack traveling with them, but Rose knew that the Captain grown on him.

Even though the humans wandered in and out of the TARDIS, the two Time Lords and the Immortal stayed in the TARDIS. They made quite the team.

 **...**

It had taken the Eleventh Doctor in the other dimension a while to shake the hurt of losing Rose again, he eventually moved on. The Ponds were there for him, even if the newly married couple didn't understand why he was sulky after their wedding. Amy never failed to make the Doctor laugh, and River kept his mind off of Rose and on the here and now.

There will always be more planets to save, and civilizations to rebuild. He had the Ponds to lean on, but eventually his best friends and his wife passed from his life, and it was just the Doctor in the TARDIS.

The pain came back full force when the Ponds left, combine that with losing his pink and yellow human again and the loss became practically unbearable. So the Doctor did what he always does, he ran.

Then came the girl who who saved him from Daleks, died, then came to life as a Victorian Governess, died again, and then called him to ask about how to fix the wifi.

The pain of losing his companions may never fade, but there were always places to run away and hide from the loss, and the Doctor happens to be quite good at running.

 **A/N: And on that slightly angst-y note, this story draws to a close!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers, Seralina (HURRAH indeed), puppyface1000 (Thanks!), TheDoctorMulder (I'm definitely going to have to listen to the Stone Rose now! And I agree, Rose making him a pouch for his sonic was ultra shippy!), WonderfulWhovian (Thank you! I'm glad the reaction was OK), and RoyaleisiaTheStrong (Yes, it was definitely hard to figure out the technicalities of Rose turning into a Time Lord. Honestly, when I started this story I didn't even know how it would happen. It wasn't until the seventh chapter that the idea hit me! Thanks for the review)**

 **If you review this chapter, I will PM you a response, and if you're a guest reviewer, then you'll just have to take my word for it that I appreciate feedback! Toodles!**


End file.
